The Red String of Fate
by gemini13me
Summary: The two people connected by the red string of fate are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The string may stretch or tangle, but never break.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, my dears :)**

 **This new plotline kept nagging at me, so I decided to give in and write. The chapters will be short, about 1-2k.**

 **Thank you, Midnight Cougar, for agreeing to beta for me yet again. xx**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **A duck comes along carrying a leek on its back. – Japanese Proverb**_

* * *

The rain slashing against my windshield like a whip made me sigh.

What began as a gloomy morning had morphed into a full-blown storm, forcing most of Chicago's inhabitants into their cars and making traffic hell.

I stole a glance at the digital clock on my dashboard and was seized with panic. _Fifteen minutes to nine._

I was going to be late for my meeting with the company's CEO.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, looking for Aro's number. My thumb hovered over his name. A minute passed; maybe two.

With a sigh, I tossed the shiny iPhone onto the passenger seat. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Aro had expectations. Although he wasn't the typical demanding boss, he was very strict when it came to punctuality, or lack thereof. As CFO working directly under him, I knew that better than anyone.

I was going to be late, and I had no excuse for it.

The blare of a horn brought me out of the depth of my thoughts. With a frown, I put the car in gear, advancing a few more yards before halting to a stop yet again.

By the time 09:07 rolled around, I was still sitting in traffic, staring out my window at the few pedestrians venturing into the pouring rain.

Debussy's _Claire de Lune_ reached my ears, and I glanced at my phone, seeing Aro's number flash on the display. I picked it up quickly.

"I'm sorry," I said in lieu of a greeting. "I'm stuck in traffic."

"I see." Aro's cool voice rang in my ear as a bright streak of lightning hit the nearly black horizon. "I have to leave for Madison by eleven. With this weather, it's going to be a long drive. Do you think you can make it here in fifteen minutes?"

"I'll try my best."

"Good."

The line went dead, and I groaned, hitting my forehead against the wheel. This day was getting shittier by the moment.

Aro had to leave for Madison in order to meet with one of our new associates, and the reports he needed were in my car, sitting idly between my purse and the breakfast I wasn't going to eat.

A few minutes later, traffic began to dissipate, so I swung left, opting for the only shortcut I could think of through some side streets. I drove like a madwoman, desperate to get to work in the little time I had left.

 **~RS~**

It all happened so fast, I barely had time to react.

My foot hit the brake hard, sending a wave of pain from my toes all the way up to my calf.

It was too late.

There was a deafening noise, followed by a powerful jolt as the car came to a violent stop.

The flash of blue disappeared as swiftly as it had tinted my wet windshield.

Frantic, with trembling hands, I pried open the driver's door, stepping into the hostile weather.

I rounded the front of the car, and was met with the most horrific sight of my life.

There, lying on the drenched asphalt was a young man, no more than thirty. He was on his back with his eyes closed; a mop of dark hair plastered to his forehead. His beautiful navy suit was ruined, covered in murky water, and to my utter shock, blood.

I stood there, staring at him, unable to react.

A man ran over to his side, dropping to his knees as he searched for a pulse.

My world stopped then, spinning off its axis completely.

 _"Call 911!"_ The man yelled to the gathering crowd, and I watched his mouth move in slow motion as my brain tried to cope with the reality of what had happened.

 **~RS~**

"Ma'am," someone called. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

I turned my head, seeing a young paramedic stare down at me with cool professionalism.

I blinked slowly, the fog in my brain starting to evaporate. The world came into focus once again. I was sitting on the front step of a coffee shop, my shoulders wrapped in an unfamiliar wool coat.

My eyes rose towards the sky, feeling as if I'd just woken up from a bad dream. The pouring rain had subsided to a light drizzle. The clouds had gone from almost black to an ominous shade of gray.

"Can you hear me?" The paramedic insisted. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded, swallowing thickly. It hadn't been a dream. It all felt too real... the ambulance parked crookedly in the middle of the street... the heavy atmosphere... the people still lingering on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, the magnitude of what I'd done came crashing down on me.

"The man," I croaked, standing up abruptly, throwing a frantic look towards my Mercedes. There were a couple policemen taking pictures, but no sign of the man I'd hit.

"Ma'am, I need to take a look at you," the paramedic said, his voice holding a steely edge to it.

"Is he alive?" I whispered, almost unable to get the question out over the lump forming in my throat. "Please, I need to know."

"He's alive," the paramedic answered more softly. "Now, please. I need to check that you're all right."

I burst out crying. It was guilt for what I'd done, but mostly relief. I had no idea about the extent of his injuries, but in that moment I was incredibly grateful he was alive.

When I was able to calm down somewhat, and the paramedic was done with his job, I was approached by a female officer.

"Miss Swan," she spoke in a light voice, coming to stand in front of me, holding a black notebook. "I'm Officer Weber. Are you okay?"

I nodded, wordlessly.

"We're going to need to take your statement. Do you have an attorney?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

"You may want to contact him."

* * *

 **A/N Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **When the winds of change blow, some people build walls and others build windmills. – Chinese proverb**_

* * *

 _Comparative negligence._

My lawyer had been talking about it for the past half hour. It meant that both the pedestrian and I were at fault for causing the accident: me, because I was driving past the speed limit, and the pedestrian because he'd been jaywalking.

Oddly, the fact the man I'd hurt shared an equal amount of guilt for the collision, didn't make me feel better in the least. I now had a terrible headache, my eyes felt swollen from all the crying, and my leg still hurt for some reason.

Mentally, I was barely hanging on.

Emotionally, I was utterly spent.

My phone began vibrating for the twentieth time that morning.

 _Work._

With a sigh, I turned my head in the other direction, ignoring it.

It was work that had gotten me here in the first place. I had let Aro know about the accident, but other than that, I didn't feel the need to deal with anyone else from the company.

For once, work could wait.

 **~RS~**

"Are you sure you want to walk home?" Jacob asked, giving me an apprehensive look.

We'd met in collage, dated for a while, and now, he was one of my best friends. Today though, he was my lawyer.

"I'm sure." I gave him a tight smile. "The fresh air will do me good."

"If you say so." He didn't seem convinced, but knew me well enough not to insist on it. "I'll drop by your place later."

"Okay."

He put his arm around my shoulders, giving my forehead a light peck. "Take care, Bella."

Jacob climbed into his Audi, giving me one last look before speeding away.

Pushing my purse onto my shoulder, I headed towards the closest subway station. The rain had finally stopped, leaving behind a crisp autumn air. My five-inch heels clicked against the wet asphalt, and for once in my life, I wished I would've carried a change of comfortable shoes in my car. The pain in my leg had subsided some, but not completely, which made walking a bit uncomfortable.

My thoughts flew to the man lying on a hospital bed because of me. No matter what I did, I couldn't get his face out of my head. I didn't know his name, didn't even know what hospital he'd been taken to, and the image of him passed out in the middle of the street was playing on my mind in a loop.

It was maddening.

Knowing myself, I wasn't going to be able to sleep that night until I saw him. I needed to make sure he was okay; needed to see it with my own eyes.

Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out my phone, dialing Jacob's number without having to think twice about it.

"Did you change your mind?" he answered in a light voice.

"No. I need a favor."

"Name it."

"I want to know the name of the man I hit and the hospital he's been admitted to."

Jacob sighed. "I don't think going there is a good idea, Bella."

"Please, Jake. You know I won't be able to close an eye tonight unless I see for myself that he's out of any danger."

"Fine," he murmured. "I'll call you back."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, I had a name and the location.

Edward Cullen had been admitted to Northwestern Memorial Hospital with a concussion and some sort of leg injury. Jacob wasn't sure of their extent, but he didn't think it was too bad.

 **~RS~**

Five subway stations later, I entered the hospital with trepidation. Heading straight to the reception desk, I was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The redhead behind the desk smiled at me kindly.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, yes. Yes, you can." I smiled back. "I'm looking for Edward Cullen. He was admitted a few hours ago."

The woman, whose nametag read Victoria, nodded, typing something on her computer. "Are you a relative?"

"No, I'm… I'm just a friend."

Victoria's expression changed to one of sorrow. "Unfortunately, it seems he's been taken to ICU. Only immediate family is allowed visiting privileges for the time being."

The world started to crumble around me. "ICU?" I mumbled incredulously. "But I was told his injuries weren't that bad."

Before she could respond, we were interrupted by a frightened-looking blonde. "Excuse me. I'm here for Sally Cooper. She's my sister."

Victoria didn't need to look for the name; a pitiful expression overtaking her features. "Your sister is in ICU, third floor on the left."

The blonde spun on her heels, heading straight for the elevators.

Watching her hit the elevator's down button furiously, an idea crossed my mind. I turned to Victoria. "Is there a restroom I could use?"

"Sure. It's just around the corner."

"Thank you for your help."

She smiled. "Anytime."

I walked in the direction she'd pointed with small steps. As soon as she appeared distracted, I took a hard left just as the elevator arrived. I stepped in behind the blonde and moved to the side, trying to avoid being seen.

Once on the third floor, the blonde reunited with the rest of her despondent family. I stood there, taking in my surroundings and trying to decide which way to go.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

My head whipped around at the sound of the name I was interested in. A doctor approached a couple sitting on some nearby chairs. I watched the exchange, my eyes fixed on the doctor.

"The swelling is starting to subside. He should be awake in a day or two."

The woman's face exploded with relief. "Oh, thank God."

"I'll come check on him again in about an hour. Try to get something to eat. It's past noon."

"Thank you, doctor," the man responded, wrapping an arm around his wife.

The doctor nodded, departing with hurried steps.

Left alone, the couple shared an embrace.

Taking a deep breath, and biting my lip to keep from bursting into tears, I made my way over to them. I lingered a few feet away, unsure how to approach them. The woman took notice of me.

"Can we help you?"

"I, uh… I'm sorry, I just…"

"Yes?"

"I'm here for your son."

"Oh." She gave her husband a surprised look. "I'm sorry; I don't think we've met. Are you a friend of Edward's?"

"Actually," I swallowed, glancing down at my feet; suddenly feeling like an awful person simply for being there, "I'm the person who hit him."

Silence. Long, dreaded silence.

When I finally mustered the courage to look up, they were both regarding me with a strange mix of displeasure and curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" the man spoke, brows drawn together.

"I needed to make sure he was okay."

"He's fine, as I'm sure you overheard," he responded bitingly. "You can leave now."

"Carlisle," the woman chastised gently, "you heard what the police said. It was as much Edward's fault as it was this young lady's."

Her husband gave her a harsh look. "I don't want her here, Esme." He turned to me. "Just go. Let us be."

"I'm so terribly sorry," I whispered. "I really am."

"Being sorry doesn't change anything for my son."

Unable to stand the tension any longer, I tightened my grip on my purse, turning around and heading for the set of stairs, nearly tripping over my feet as I descended them in haste. Tears started flowing easily, and I realized I'd never felt so horrible in my life.

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you, Midnight Cougar, for having this chapter back to me so quickly! xx**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Aim high in your career, but stay humble in your heart - Korean Proverb**_

* * *

"You look awful," Jacob observed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

I couldn't remember.

It had been two days since the accident, and I didn't think I'd had anything more than a few pieces of toast and a couple cups of tea.

I couldn't really be bothered with food or even sleep. My thoughts kept flying to Edward Cullen lying on a hospital bed. I tried to imagine him— tried to think of this man I didn't know— as safe and sporting only a few minor injuries, but all my mind could conjure up were horrific visions of blood and pain and eventually death.

"Bella, come on." He stood, heading to the windows. It was raining again. "I get that you feel guilty, but it's not solely your fault. Please understand that."

With a sigh, I stood from my place on the couch, dragging my feet towards the kitchen. Jacob followed me.

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it with water.

"You really should eat something, Bella." Jacob opened the door to the fridge and peered inside. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

"I need to see him," I said, staring into my glass. When he remained quiet, I turned to him with pleading eyes. "I just... I can't sleep. I feel so wrenched with guilt."

"Bella..."

"Please. Help me see him."

He shook his head. "You know his parents won't allow it."

"I _need_ to see him," I insisted stubbornly.

Jacob sighed in defeat. "How about I go with you? There's not much else I can do, Bella."

"Yes." I nodded, already making a beeline for my bedroom. Anything he could offer, I'd gladly take. "I'll be ready in five."

Ten minutes later, wrapped in cozy wool, I was sitting in the passenger seat of my friend's car as he drove us to the hospital. Once there, I was grateful the person running the reception desk looked busy. Grabbing Jacob's hand, I pulled him towards the elevators, heading straight for the third floor.

I stepped out hesitantly with Jacob following close behind.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were still there, frozen on the same seats, looking as if they hadn't moved an inch since the last time I saw them. My heart started beating furiously at the sight of them. As if sensing my presence, Mrs. Cullen's face rose from the book she was reading, her eyes immediately finding me. She seemed to recognize me on the spot. Standing, she took a step towards me before stopping.

Her husband followed her movement, his brows drawing together when he saw me.

"Hello," I spoke, fighting to hide the tremor in my voice and failing miserably.

Jacob put his hand on the small of my back protectively, and I leaned against it, searching for comfort in his touch.

"I told you—" Mr. Cullen began to speak angrily, but was cut off by his wife with a single raise of her hand.

"Carlisle, please," she muttered. With a sigh, she removed her reading glasses, swiping a finger over the circles underneath her fatigued eyes. "What can we do for you Miss…"

"Swan," I quickly added, advancing a few steps, and extending my hand— a professional habit. When her hand remained by her side, I dropped mine as if I'd been burned. "I, uh… my name is Isabella Swan." Motioning to Jacob, I didn't break eye contact. "This is my friend Jacob Black."

Mrs. Cullen looked at him briefly, not seeming to care who he was. "What can we do for you, Miss Swan?" she repeated the question.

"I came here to ask about your son. I would really like to know how he's doing."

"He's asleep right now. His left foot is broken, he's badly bruised all over, and he's suffered a fairly serious concussion."

My heart sank into my stomach. "Why is he still in ICU?"

"He'd been unconscious until a few hours ago, but they're going to transfer him today to a private unit out of ICU."

"So he's been awake? Did you talk to him?" I asked, desperate for more information.

She nodded. "He's been awake, but only for a couple minutes at a time."

"You've gotten your information. Now, can you please leave?" Mr. Cullen said, and I could hear the impatience and fatigue in his voice.

"Sir," Jacob intervened, "with all due respect, my friend has been a mess these past couple days. She only wants to make sure your son is going to make a full recovery."

" _She_ 's been a mess?" the man asked, indignant. "What about us? How do you think _we_ feel?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. You have no idea how sorry." My voice a mere whisper. "I wish I could take it all back."

"But you can't," came his acid reply.

"Come on, Bella," Jacob murmured in my ear. "You've had your confirmation. He's going to be all right."

With a nod, I wrapped my coat tighter around me, turning around.

"Thank you for your time," Jacob said coolly, placing his arm on my waist.

I walked back to the elevators with small, defeated steps, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"Wait."

I halted, and stared down at my brown boots.

"If you insist... you can come visit him once he's out of ICU."

I spun around with wide eyes, staring at Mrs. Cullen incredulously. "Really?"

"Esme..." Her husband started to protest.

"Let her." She turned to him, wearing a weary expression. "Just… let her come if she wants, Carlisle. What harm would it do?"

He shook his head, tossing his newspaper on a nearby chair, looking away.

"Thank you," I croaked. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Cullen."

"You're welcome." With those final words, she retook her seat, opening her book, resuming her reading.

Back in the elevator, I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and could barely recognize myself. My usually coiffed hair was in a bland ponytail; my face was free of its usual make-up, and I was wearing the least flattering clothes in my entire wardrobe. I looked like crap, and I hated it.

"You look fine," Jacob spoke from beside me, guessing my thoughts. "You need food and some rest, and you'll feel more like yourself in the morning."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thank you. For everything."

He squeezed my hand in return. "What are friends for?"

 **~RS~**

Monday after work, I carried a fruit basket as I made my way over to the hospital's reception desk, where the woman named Victoria was on duty.

"Good evening." I gave her a smile, motioning to the fruit basket. "I'm here to see Edward Cullen. He's been transferred from ICU yesterday."

"Yes." She nodded, not needing to consult her computer. "He's on the fifth. Room 507."

"Thank you."

She smiled politely.

Stepping onto the fifth floor, I took in my surroundings. The long hallway forked in the middle was empty, and I took a left, reading the numbers attached to each door.

 _502…_

 _504…_

 _506…_

Realizing I was on the wrong side of the hallway, I went back, going to the right instead. There, four doors down, I found the room number I was looking for: 507.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked lightly, peering inside.

There was no sign of Mrs. Cullen or her husband. Instead, in the middle of the bed, lay the man who'd consumed my every thought for days. He was awake, his eyes set on the small TV screen. When he heard the door open, he turned his head, spotting me.

"Hi," I spoke softly, trying to push down the feeling of nervousness. "May I come in?"

He frowned, and I noticed he looked pretty rough. His face was pale with dark circles underneath his eyes and a few days worth of scruff.

"Uh, yeah sure," he answered, and I was surprised at how deep his voice was. He tried to sit up some, but grimaced with pain, quickly giving up. "Do I know you?"

I closed the door behind me, although I didn't dare advance any more into the room. "I'm Isabella Swan." I paused, trying to find the appropriate words. "I'm the one who… uh… who hit you with my car."

He stared at me for a moment, absorbing what I'd just said. "So you're the one who put me here."

It wasn't anger, I realized. He actually seemed curious.

"Yes, and I'm so incredibly sorry." I let out a tired sigh. "I know you probably hate me and don't want me here, but I couldn't stay away."

"What's that in the basket?"

"What?" I gaped at him.

He nodded towards my hand. "It is for me?"

"Oh, yes," I answered, relieved he wasn't kicking me out. "I didn't know if you have any dietary restrictions, but I brought this fruit basket. I hope it's okay with you?"

"I can have fruit, I guess," he murmured.

I gave him a dubious look. "You guess?"

"They haven't given me any, but what harm can fruit do?"

"I'll put it here for now." I placed the basket on a small table near the door.

"You want to have a seat?" Edward motioned towards a couch beside the window.

"Thank you." I smiled, starting to feel more at ease as I walked over there and sat down. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad had work to do, and my mom went home to take a shower and change clothes."

I was glad I didn't have to face them again, at least for the time being.

"I take it you met them?"

"I did." I placed my purse beside me on the couch, crossing my right leg over my left. Edward's eyes followed the movement, his gaze lingering on my gray pencil skirt. For whatever reason, it made me blush. I had men gawking at me almost daily, and yet, this stranger's green eyes on me made me feel self-conscious.

"Hmm," was all he said, his attention returning to the TV screen.

"So, how are you feeling?" I tried to make light conversation.

"I have a broken foot, four bruised ribs, a sore wrist, and the mother of all headaches. How do you think I feel?"

I recoiled at his caustic tone of voice. He was right. Of course he was feeling terrible. Now I felt even more like a complete jerk.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to ask."

He sighed, shaking his head, giving me a remorseful look. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. It's been a really rough day, and I'm tired."

"Should I leave?" I made a move to stand.

"No, no." He put his hand up to stop me, letting out a hiss of pain at the sudden movement. "Please don't go. I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's not your fault I'm in this fucking hospital."

I gave him a sad smile. "But it is. I ran you over with my car, remember?"

"It was my fault, Isabella. I was jaywalking. Well, more like jay-sprinting, but yeah… my fault."

I leaned back against the couch. "I suppose we were both in a hurry."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I was late for an interview. I didn't think before crossing the street— I wasn't paying attention to traffic at all. My mind was elsewhere."

"I was late for an important meeting."

He gave me an impish smile, and I noticed just how nicely his face lit up when he did that. "Yeah, you do look important— your business attire. What is it that you do?"

"I'm the CFO at Volturi Inc."

"Really." He looked impressed. "You look kind of young to be a CFO."

I bit my lip. "I'm not _that_ young."

"Married too, I see." He stared at the platinum ring on my left hand. Jacob had gotten it for me for my birthday, a week prior.

"Oh, this?" I twisted the ring with my thumb. "No, it's not a wedding ring. It was a gift from a friend."

He chuckled then. "Friends, especially men, don't make gifts like that without a good reason."

I gave him a pointed look. "My friend does. And how do you know my friend is not a woman?"

"I figured from your expression when you mentioned him."

I shook my head, thinking he was being ridiculous. "Enough about me. How about you?"

"What about me?" he asked innocently.

"What is your profession?"

"I'm a graphic designer." He cocked his head to the side, watching my reaction. "Definitely not what you expected, huh?"

"Well," I began, then chuckled," I saw the suit and suspected corporate. But graphic designing sounds like fun."

"It can be," he agreed. "Also, I like to look professional at an interview. I take it you approved of the suit?"

"Of course I do. I like a man who takes care of his appearance." Realizing what I'd said, I shook my head, embarrassed. "Anyway, I'm sorry for the missed interview."

"There will be others." He brushed it off as if it was nothing. "So, tell me, how was _your_ day, Isabella?"

I was surprised at the question. "It was fine. Busy, as always, but I like it that way." I glanced down, before meeting his eyes. "I kept obsessing over coming here."

"Were you nervous?"

"You could say that."

"I appreciate you coming, you know. It shows you're a decent person."

I nodded, opting not to answer to that. After a moment of silence, I stood, holding my purse. "Well… I should be going now."

"Already?" He gave me a confused look. "Am I that boring?"

I smiled. "No, you're not. But it's getting late, and I assume your mother is going to be here soon."

"Is it just me, or are you afraid of my mother?" he teased.

"Her, not so much. Your father, on the other hand…" I trailed off suggestively.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He watched me button up my coat. "Will you, um, come back tomorrow?"

My fingers idled on the leather buttons. "If you want me to. Sure."

He smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that. And thanks for coming."

"You're welcome." I walked to the door, but then stopped and looked back at the man who had somehow impacted my life in more ways than one. "Thank you for allowing me to visit, Edward. See you soon."

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop - Ancient Chinese Saying**_

* * *

The phone on my desk rang, distracting me from the financial report I'd been reading. Seeing my boss's name on the display, I picked it up quickly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come into my office for a moment, please."

"I'll be right there."

He hung up, and I stood from my white leather chair, smoothing my hands over my dress as I made my way out of my office. My assistant, Alice, was at her desk typing furiously.

"Alice, can you please have a cup of tea on my desk for when I come back?"

She stopped typing, giving me a smile. "Sure, Bella. Would you like something to eat, as well?"

"No, just the tea. Thanks."

Aro's office was just across from mine, and I entered without knocking, greeting his assistant, Irina, as I passed by her desk.

Aro was on the phone, sitting with his back to the imposing thirty-eight floor view overlooking downtown Chicago.

"Yes, sweetheart," he said, staring through me. "I'll be there in time."

His wife, I assumed.

I took a seat across from him, my eyes set on the view behind him. The sky was still gloomy, but it had finally stopped raining, for which I was thankful. I hated the rain.

"Sure. Love you, too."

He hung up, opening a file lying on the desk between us. "I wanted to talk to you about our new client."

"Is there a problem with them?" I asked, concerned.

"No, no." He smiled, reassuring me. "I wanted to ask your advice on something."

"Sure."

 **~RS~**

What was supposed to be a short get-together, became a full-on meeting with the COO joining us, dragging on for almost three hours.

By the time I made it back to my office, it was long past eight. Alice was gone, the tea I'd asked for waiting for me on my desk. I took a sip, grimacing at the cold, stale taste of it. With a sigh, I plopped down into my chair, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

I was spent. No matter how much I wanted to get some things done, I knew I didn't have the energy.

My personal cell phone rang, and I picked it up, seeing Jacob's number.

"Hey, you," I greeted quietly.

"Don't tell me you're still at work."

I smiled at his chiding tone of voice. "You know I have stuff to do."

"Have dinner with me."

"Are you asking me, or is that a direct request?"

He chuckled. "I'm asking you, but you don't have a choice."

"Great. My friend is a bully."

"You know it. I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Yeah."

As I hung up, I suddenly remembered telling Edward I was going to see him after work. I glanced down at the phone in my hand, searching for the time.

 _20:42._

It was late. Too late for a courtesy visit in the hospital, anyway. I felt bad for not going, but knew his parents—provided they were there—weren't going to appreciate me showing up at nine in the evening. Edward needed his rest, and I could respect that.

Decidedly, I was going to be there the next evening.

As promised, fifteen minutes later, Jacob was waiting for me, his Audi parked in front of our office building. I crossed the sidewalk, sliding into the passenger seat with a sigh.

"Hey, Sweets," he greeted warmly, kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You seem to be in high spirits today."

He chuckled, grabbing my hand, placing a kiss on my knuckles instead. "I am. I won an important case today."

"Oh, that's great." I grinned. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He beamed.

"I'm thinking this requires celebrating."

"Indeed, it does."

 **~RS~**

 **"** You look tired," Jacob noticed, his eyes scanning my face over the candlelit table.

I sighed, taking a sip from my wine before answering. "I am. I've had an extremely long day."

He smiled. "It's a good thing I called."

"Mhmm," I murmured, resting my chin on my palm. "So, tell me about your case. Was it the Young versus Clark one?"

"It was." He cut a piece of his steak, popping it into his mouth. "You know how long Jameson dragged it on, but today I managed to give him the final blow in court." He swallowed and grinned. "It felt so good to shut up that pretentious prick once and for all. I brought up some new evidence and he was done. He had no comeback."

"That's good." I smiled and touched his hand. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." His eyes lingered on my hand atop of his for a moment, before he gestured towards my food. "It's getting cold."

I looked down at my salmon and roasted potatoes, not feeling very hungry. Obliging, I forked a piece of potato, bringing it to my lips.

"So, how's your guy? The one in the hospital?"

I was surprised he asked. "He's as good as he can be expected. I talked to him for a bit yesterday. He seems nice."

"Were his parents there?"

I shook my head. "No, and thank God for that."

"I'm glad he's okay. Now you can be more at ease knowing he will recover."

"Yeah. I'm going to see him again tomorrow after work," I threw in casually.

Jacob stopped mid-chew, staring at me with a frown. "Why? You've seen him. You've talked to him. Why would you go back there?"

I shrugged, toying with my food. "I promised him I would."

"I don't get it."

"Well, he asked me to return, and..." I thought about my answer for a second. "There's no harm in going, right?"

"But why?" Jacob insisted. "I just don't understand, Bella."

"I want to," I said with finality.

Jacob regarded me suspiciously for a moment longer, before deciding to change the subject to another case he was working on.

I was grateful. I didn't feel like explaining myself to him, or anyone else for that matter.

 **~RS~**

The next evening, as promised, I was knocking on Edward's hospital door.

"Come in," came his quiet reply.

I opened the door and stepped in, my smile faltering when my eyes fell on his mother. She was occupying my previous seat on the couch, holding the same book she had been reading a few days back.

"Good evening," I greeted, closing the door behind me, standing there awkwardly.

Edward arched an eyebrow at me. "You didn't come yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to work late."

The corner of his lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smile. "I'm kind of hurt, you know." He glanced down at himself and chuckled. "In more ways than one, as you can see."

Mrs. Cullen rolled her eyes at her son. "I'm going to give you two a few minutes." She stood, taking her book with her. As she passed by me, I could see her gaze linger on my black Manolo Blahnik's. A moment later, she was gone, leaving me alone with Edward.

"How have you been?" I smiled, removing my scarf and coat, taking the seat Mrs. Cullen had vacated.

He gave a one-shoulder shrug. "I've had better days. My ass is numb from lying in bed all the time." Seeing my dejected expression, he was quick to add, "But my headache is better… tolerable. I'm pretty happy about that."

"I'm glad. Did they tell you how much longer you're going to be here?"

"Yeah, my doctor said a few more days." He gazed at me, his eyes taking notice of my outfit— a burgundy fitted turtleneck dress paired with black stilettos. "You look nice today, if you don't mind me saying."

I tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear, glancing away. "Thanks. I had a couple of crucial meetings this morning." My wandering eyes found the almost empty fruit basket, and I smiled. "I see you liked my little gift."

"I did. Thank you, Isabella."

Looking at him, I saw that he was regarding me intently. "You can call me Bella. Most people do."

"Then I'll keep calling you Isabella."

I chuckled. "If you insist." Looking around to avoid his persistent stare, I saw that he'd been watching a movie. " _The Hangover_ , huh?"

"It's a classic," he replied, amused. "So, tell me about your day, Isabella."

I looked at him with surprise. It was the second time in as many days he was asking for the same information. He seemed to care genuinely about my answer, and I thought that to be really sweet of him.

"I was a good day. I had those two meetings I told you about, then I went out to lunch with my friend, and in the afternoon I accomplished a decent amount of work."

"Your friend, the guy?"

"Yes, the guy," I confirmed. "His name is Jacob, if you must know. We met in college."

Edward looked unimpressed with the information I was offering. "Something tells me you used to date him."

I frowned, starting to get slightly uncomfortable, and irritated. "You're being nosy, don't you think?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, all right. I'll shut up now."

"What's that?" I asked, noticing a black and white binder lying on his bedside table.

"I've been sketching some things to kill time. You want to see?" He held it out to me.

"Sure." I got up, grabbing the binder and started to browse through it with interest. As soon as I opened it, I was stunned by the sheer talent. "Wow, this is very good." I pointed to a girl who'd been drawn to give the impression she was tucked underneath the white sheet.

He smiled, and if I wasn't wrong, he looked almost sheepish. "You really like it?"

"I do." I turned to the next page, marveling at a set of manga eyes depicting a range of different emotions, from happiness to extreme anger. "Where did you learn to draw like this?"

"I would say art school, but that's not entirely true. I learned most of what I know by messing around with a group of guys in high school. We used to do graffiti."

"So, you're a felon."

"Technically, I'm not. I never got caught doing it." His smirk was wide.

Without warning, the door opened, revealing a tall, attractive blonde. She stepped inside, carrying a grocery bag.

"Hello," she greeted, taking me in curiously.

"Hey, Rose," Edward said casually. He gestured towards me. "This is Isabella. The lovely lady who put me in here. Isabella, meet my sister, Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you," I spoke politely, closing the binder, placing it back on the bedside table.

She nodded, but didn't acknowledge my presence any further. Turning to her brother, she started pulling out items from the grocery bag. "I got you what you asked for: yogurt, granola bars, and tea."

Edward inspected the items and groaned. "I told you to get me black tea, not this fruity stuff."

Rosalie gave him a stern look. "You're not allowed coffee, so you get none of that black tea of yours, either."

Feeling as if I was intruding, I collected my things, preparing my exit. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Edward."

His head whipped in my direction. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yes, I should get home."

"All right," he replied, hesitant. "So, uh, are you coming back tomorrow?"

"I don't know. You seem to be doing so much better."

He nodded, but if I wasn't mistaken, he looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay."

Hanging my coat and scarf over my arm, I grabbed my purse, bidding them goodbye. "Have a good evening."

"You, too, Isabella," Edward murmured, his green eyes following me to the door. "And thank you for coming again."

His sister shrugged off her trench coat, ready to replace me.

Throwing him a smile over my shoulder, I waved as I exited, closing the door behind me with a quiet click.

* * *

 **A/N Sooo? What do you think is going to happen next? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the wait, my dears.  
Midnight Cougar is as awesome as ever, and I love her so xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **It is better to light one small candle than to curse the darkness. - Confucius**_

* * *

It was a few days later when I received an unexpected call. I was sitting at my desk, typing an email to Aro, when my office phone started ringing. Throwing an eye in its direction, I saw it was Alice.

"Yes?" I picked up, distracted.

" _Bella, I have an Edward Cullen on the line for you."_

Stunned, I stared at the bright display, trying to process what she'd just said.

" _Bella?"_ she asked. _"Do you want to take the call?"_

"Yeah," I said, recovering fast. "Yes, please."

The transfer took only a moment, and Edward's warm voice greeted me with a quiet _"hey."_ He was quick to add, _"It's Edward Cullen,"_ followed by a nervous chuckle. _"But I guess you already knew that."_

For whatever reason, my heart did a strange thing, starting to beat faster in my chest. "Edward… how did you get this number?"

" _It wasn't that hard to find,"_ he responded, matter-of-factly. Then his voice became more serious. _"I hope you don't mind I called."_

"No, not at all," I answered quickly. _Too quickly._

" _So, uh, I was wondering how you were? You know, since we haven't seen each other in a while."_

"Five days is a long 'while' indeed," I joked. "But, I'm fine. Working, as usual. And you?"

" _I'm home. Finally."_

"Yeah?" I was pleased to hear it, my lips stretching into a warm smile. "That's good. Can you walk yet?"

" _I can, but I have to use crutches. It's a bit annoying, actually, so I prefer to sit on the couch and get up only when it's absolutely necessary."_

I sighed, my smile faltering. "I feel bad."

" _Please don't,"_ came his rushed reply. _"I'm fine. Really, I am."_

"Is there anything I can do for you? I can go grocery shopping, or pay the bills, or something along the line."

He sounded amused by my offer. _"I appreciate it, but Rosalie has everything covered for now."_

"Good."

" _Yeah, I'm lucky, but..."_ He trailed off, and I got the impression there was more he wanted to add, yet he didn't.

I stared at the phone, biting my lip.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, I spoke again.

"Listen, Edward, I'm sorry I didn't come see you at the hospital after that second time."

" _It's all right,"_ he answered, sounding genuine. _"I know your job is keeping you busy."_

"I wanted to come, but…"

" _But?"_ he insisted softly.

I sighed, leaning back into my chair. "To be honest, I don't have a good reason. I simply didn't want to impose."

" _You weren't imposing. Trust me,"_ he said in a low, almost conspiratorial voice.

I smiled, and for the first time in a long time, I could feel my cheeks starting to warm up.

A sudden knock on the door preceded a busy-looking Alice coming into my office. She had her MacBook tucked under her left arm and was holding copies of the financial report I was presenting shortly in the other.

"The executive meeting starts in five," she said quietly, seeing I was still on the phone.

I nodded in acknowledgement, straightening up. "Sorry, Edward, but I have to go."

" _Yeah, sure. I understand."_

"I'll talk to you soon." I was already on my feet, starting to grab what I needed for the meeting. "Thanks for calling."

" _All right, Isabella. Have a good day."_

"You, too."

" _Bye."_

I hung up in haste, throwing the receiver into its holder, and picking up my personal cell phone instead.

As I rushed out the door after my assistant, it dawned on me that I didn't get his number.

 **~RS~**

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," Emily complained, leaning back and stretching her long, still-tan legs underneath the table.

"You've been working too hard, baby." Sam gave her a loving look, before motioning to the passing waiter.

A young man stopped by our table. "Good evening. Are you ready to place your order?" He gave us a courteous smile, producing a small notepad paired with a pen.

"I'll have the veal," Emily stated decisively.

"The same," said her husband, closing his menu.

Jacob looked up from his phone, glancing at me. "Bella?"

"The chicken salad looks good."

He gathered our menus, handing them to the waiter. "Bring her the salad, and I'll have a steak, medium-rare."

As the waiter scurried off, Emily turned to me with a mischievous glimmer in her chocolate eyes. "I see a new ring on your finger, Bella Boo."

"Oh, yeah." I smiled. "It was my birthday gift from Jake."

"Jacob, you old dog." Sam slapped him on the shoulder. "What are you up to?"

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just a ring. If I wanted it to be special, it would have looked a bit different, don't you think?"

Emily tsked impatiently. "When are you going to propose? It's about time, don't you think?" She threw his words back at him.

"You guys," I interfered "enough with the teasing. Jacob and I aren't dating, and you both know it very well."

"But you two make such a cute couple." She pouted, accentuating her Botox-filled lips. "It's such a shame."

"It is a shame, but it's none of our business, Em." Sam kissed the back of his wife's hand to placate her.

"Oh, well." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, glancing away.

"How was work?" Jacob asked, directing his attention to me.

"It was good, productive. You?"

"Good. Productive." He grinned widely, placing his hand over mine on top of the table and squeezing lightly.

Truth be told, Jacob and I were friends, but as of late, he seemed to be thinking differently.

In our college days, we had dated for about ten months before we realized it wasn't going to work. He liked a variety of girls a bit too much to commit, and I could settle for nothing less than a serious relationship. We agreed it was better to end things before someone got hurt and remain friends.

As fate would have it, we became best friends. We shared our victories and downfalls with each other instinctively.

He was the shoulder I could cry on whenever I needed, and in return, I was the first person he called every time he felt troubled. Usually his troubles had to do with women, but that didn't bother me at all. I was used to him being an incurable ladies' man.

Our friendship worked incredibly well, defying all stereotypes claiming women and men couldn't be _just_ friends. That was, until recently.

For whatever reason, he had become more affectionate than usual, more comfortable with touching me and holding my hand, more generous with his gifts.

For the sake of all the years of incredible friendship we'd shared, I really tried not to think too much of the situation. I told myself it was just a phase.

He hadn't mentioned any dates in a while, and I suspected he'd finally gotten tired of all the chasing. Maybe he felt he needed a break, and through me, he was compensating the loss of female company.

Regardless of his motives, I hoped he was going back to his normal self soon.

Our meals arrived shortly after, and the conversation at the table steered towards heavier topics as the men discussed politics.

Emily was scrolling through her phone as usual, answering emails, and I let my mind wander once again.

My thoughts eventually reached Edward, and I couldn't help but feel bad, and somewhat disappointed, that I hadn't gotten his number.

I wondered if he would contact me again, and I felt a wave of disappointment, knowing the probability of that happening was quite small.

 **~RS~**

The days went by, and Edward's presence in my thoughts became increasingly persistent. I didn't know why, but he always seemed to be in a corner of my mind, idling there quietly as my concentration alternated between work and house chores, only to reach _him_ again at steady intervals.

Strolling through my office with my cup of tea in hand, I was tempted to ask Alice to track down his number.

As if on cue, my assistant entered, holding the files I'd requested and my lunch.

She smiled, handing me the thick binder. I took it wordlessly, watching as she rounded the desk and started to pull out items from the take-out bag.

"Al?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" She looked up, expectant.

"Could you find me a number from a transfer call I took on Monday?"

"Well…" She pondered. "You took a lot of calls on Monday. You take dozens of calls everyday on the office phone."

"I know, I know." I sighed.

She finished setting out my lunch and straightened up, placing her arms akimbo. "Give me a name and I'll find the number you need."

I smiled, relieved I could always count on her efficiency. "The name is Edward Cullen."

"It does ring a bell," she observed.

"Yeah, he's, uh… I guess he's an acquaintance."

Taking my empty cup from my hands, she headed to the door. "Eat your lunch and I'll get back to you shortly."

I sat at my desk, opening the binder she'd delivered, forking a mouthful of pasta.

By the time Alice made it back, I was done with both my lunch and my research.

She grinned, triumphant, holding one of my business cards. On the back, she had written a number.

"You're an angel, Al. Thank you." I took it from her eagerly.

She chuckled. "Does that mean I can ask for a raise?"

"Don't push your luck."

She saluted playfully, turning around and exiting my office.

Left alone, I stared at the fresh ink on the glossy piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my cell phone, dialing the number.

The longer it rang, the more anxious I got. I bit my lip, waiting, trying to ignore my increasing pulse.

When it finally went to voicemail, I felt a surge of irritability tumbling over me, replacing the nervousness, and I hung up without leaving a message. With a frown, I stared at the back of my business card, deciding whether to send him a text instead. Opting against it— for now, I tossed the paper with the number into the first drawer of my desk, pushing it closed with a little more force than necessary.

"Stupid," I muttered under my breath, upset with myself that I let a practical stranger affect me so.

I had more important things to do than fret about a man—albeit a handsome and intriguing one—I barely knew.

 **~RS~**

Crossing the street was proving impossible.

The lights weren't working, causing an infernal amalgam of screeching tires, angry honking, and swearing.

With a deep frown, I regarded the lone Starbucks across the busy street, thinking about giving up on my craving. After debating for a minute, I spun on my heels, resuming my walk to the subway station.

I stole a glance at my watch, organizing and prioritizing the list of things I had to do in my mind.

Something hit my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"I apologize," a feminine voice said, and I turned to see a familiar-looking blonde.

It took me a mere second to recognize her as Edward's sister. Knowing that piece of information brought a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"It's okay," I replied, waiting to see if she recognized me, as well.

"It's you, from the hospital," she spoke after a moment, confirming that she had.

"How is your brother?" I asked, and immediately realized how desperate I sounded. I hadn't tried to call—or text—him since that first time, and he hadn't called me again much to my dismay.

"He's fine," she answered pointedly. "I'm heading to his place now."

"He lives in the area?" I looked around as if I expected him to pop out of nowhere in the middle of the sidewalk.

"A few blocks from here, yes."

In my mind, running into her after days of obsessively thinking of her brother, bore at least a minimal amount of divine intervention.

"Do you mind if I ask how I could get in touch with him? I mean, I have his number, but he hasn't been answering, and…" I trailed off seeing her less than friendly expression.

Rosalie shook her head, as if annoyed. "Look, I get that you feel guilty for what happened, but Edward is fine, and for some reason, he insists he was as much at fault as you were. He's getting better by the day. You don't need to insist on seeing him."

"I, just…" I stared at her, speechless. "I'd like—"

"Have a good day."

She left me dumbfounded in a sea of people rushing to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you, to my beautiful beta Midnight Cougar. I really don't know what I'd do without you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **The journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step. – Lao Tzu**_

* * *

Towards the end of November, I was driving home from work when I glanced at the dashboard clock to see it was ten past five. I realized that, for the first time in weeks, I had left work at a decent hour, which, given my hectic schedule, was quite the accomplishment. It was Friday evening, and I was looking forward to a weekend free of any work-related activities.

With a smile, I eased back into the leather seat of my car, already dreaming of running myself a hot bath and having a glass of good wine. Traffic was hell, as usual, and I stared out the window, trying to empty my mind and practice my relaxation techniques.

My phone starting to ring brought me out of my reverie, and I was relieved to see it was Alice. Aro was out of town, for which I was grateful; knowing I didn't have to deal with him over the course of the next couple of days made me relax further.

 _"Hey, you,"_ she greeted cheerfully. _"You left so quickly, I didn't have time to wish you a happy weekend."_

"Sorry about that, Al. I was eager to get home, and just… do nothing, you know?"

 _"I get it. I know how hard you work, which is why I called. I want to take you out tonight."_

"Out where?" I asked suspiciously. "I hope it's not that bar you took me to last time."

She chuckled. _"No, nothing like that. I was thinking of a more laid-back setting."_

"I don't know," I said, hesitant, thinking of my hot bath and some peace and quiet.

 _"Oh, come on,"_ she coaxed. _"I promise it will be fun."_

She sounded eager. Besides, we spent so little time together outside of work that I couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Fine, fine. Where should I meet you?"

 _"Oh, we'll pick you up. Jasper is on antibiotics now for his cold turned sinus infection and he can't drink, so he said he'll drive."_

"What time?"

 _"Let's say eight?"_

"Okay then." I nodded to myself, content that I still had time for my bath and wine. "I'll see you at eight."

 **~RS~**

The Irish pub Jasper had selected was packed, much to my dismay.

We were a party of six, mostly Jasper's friends that I had met before, occupying a table at the farthest corner of the crowded venue.

I nursed a bottle of Guinness, pretending to pay attention to the conversation—nodding, smiling, and laughing at the appropriate times—but not really caring about the subject.

"So, guess what?" Alec looked pleased with what he was about to announce. "I got tickets to the Bulls' game tomorrow evening."

"Oh, man, where are you going with this?" Jasper replied, exasperated, ever the ardent fan. "You want me to beg or something?"

Alec chuckled. "No, man, of course not. Jane's date bailed, and I thought I'd give his ticket to you."

"He bailed?" Alice asked, looking at Jane in disbelief. Truth be told, Jane was incredibly beautiful, so it was difficult to believe _any_ man had stood her up.

Alec's twin sister rolled her eyes dramatically. "He was an asshole, anyway. I'd much rather have Jasper come."

Jasper gave Alice a pleading look. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind. You know I don't like basketball. Go, have fun."

"Great." Jasper beamed.

Alec's girlfriend, Heidi, returned from the restroom, plopping down into her chair with a sigh. "You guys, I'm getting bored. Can we get out of here?"

"Uh, no," Alec replied, throwing her an annoyed glance before returning his attention to Jasper. "I like this place."

Heidi stuck out her tongue at him defiantly, grabbing her phone and starting to scroll through it, ignoring the rest of us.

"Hey!" Jasper suddenly exclaimed, his eyes drawn to a spot over my head. "Edward, man!"

Hearing the name that had been on my mind constantly, I turned in my seat to see Edward Cullen standing a few feet away, holding a bottle of beer.

His gaze fell on Jasper, his lips splitting into a wide smile. Then his eyes found mine, and I watched his smile drop.

My heart started beating frantically in my chest at the unexpected encounter.

The first thing I took notice of was that he could walk, immediately followed by his impressive height. He had to be at least 6"3'.

Then I saw that he was dressed casually in dark jeans and a green plaid shirt.

He approached our table slowly, and the closer he got, the more I could study him. He was sporting a light five o'clock shadow, his dark copper hair falling over his ears in loose, messy curls. I stared at him, and I couldn't believe how different he looked from the last time I'd seen him lying on that dreaded hospital bed. _He was even better looking._

Jasper stood, giving him a one-shoulder hug. "Hey, man. Long time no see." He turned to the table, introducing everyone. "Guys, this is my old friend Edward Cullen. Edward, these are Alec and his sister Jane, Heidi, Bella, and my girlfriend, Alice."

Edward nodded in acknowledgement, his intense green eyes stopping on me, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. "Isabella and I've met before."

Alice gave him a curious look. "Isabella?"

"It's her name, isn't it?" He arched an eyebrow at Alice.

"How did you guys meet?" Jasper wondered, mirroring his girlfriend's surprised expression as he glanced between us.

Edward shrugged and took a pull from his beer. "Long story."

I exhaled in relief, thankful he chose not to elaborate.

"Grab a seat, man," Jasper invited. "Join us."

"I'm here with some colleagues from work, actually." Edward nodded in the direction of a large, boisterous group. "But I guess I could stay for a few minutes."

"Great." Jasper smiled, quickly procuring an extra chair from a neighboring table. He crammed the chair between the two of us, and I tried not to look as affected as I felt.

Edward sat down, and I was assaulted by a whiff of fresh clean crisp scent—something I found incredibly hot on a man. I crossed my legs, inching closer to Alice to avoid letting my thigh touch his.

The air between us felt heavy.

Soon, Edward and Jasper were immersed in conversation, my presence forgotten.

I sat there, staring at my bottle of beer, not knowing what to make of the sudden run-in. I looked the epitome of calm on the outside, but on the inside, I felt quite uneasy and conflicted.

Although I was happy to see him, the fact he hadn't tried to call me again left a bitter taste. Realistically, I was aware he had no way of knowing _I'd_ tried to contact him. He didn't have my personal number, and I hadn't left a message or even a text to inform him it was me who was looking for him.

That, however, didn't change the feeling of rejection at seeing him now and his apparent indifference to me.

On more than one occasion I had entertained the thought of trying to reach him again, but never mustered up the courage to do it. It was pathetic, yet, something about this man made me feel like a little girl with a crush. The longer I was in his presence, the more it seemed to affect me.

After about ten minutes, I began to feel exceedingly uncomfortable. I excused myself, claiming needing some air, grabbed my coat, heading for the exit.

It was cold outside, the loom of the approaching winter making my skin prickle. Reaching for the collar of my warm coat, I pulled it up to shield my neck. I inhaled deeply, getting out my phone. Scrolling through my Instagram feed, I did my best to distract my mind from the man inside the pub.

Behind me, the door opened.

"I must be really boring to make you take off so quickly."

Edward came to stand beside me, clad only in his flimsy shirt and still holding his beer bottle.

I gave him a tight smile. "It's not you, it's me."

He chuckled, and gave me a really-that's-the-best-you-can-come-up-with look.

The truth was, though, and he obviously knew it, it _was_ him.

His sudden reappearance in my life, after almost three months, made me feel dizzy. I didn't know why, but it did.

Edward let out a soft laugh. "That's what she said." Seeing that I remained quiet, his expression became more serious. "How have you been, Isabella?"

"Good, thank you, and you, Edward? You're clearly feeling much better." I smiled, taking a calming breath.

"I'm good now. As you can see, I'm able to walk again."

I nodded. "Yeah, and you're so tall." Even with my high-heeled boots, he still towered over me.

He laughed, taking a sip from his drink before replying. "You're shorter than I remember."

I slapped his forearm, offended. "No, I'm not."

"I'm kidding!" He chuckled, his laughter slowly fading from his lips.

We were quiet for a few minutes, with me looking up at the clear, evening sky and him nursing his beer.

I thought about confessing that I'd tried to contact him, but I couldn't seem to work up the nerve. I even wondered whether his sister told him about running into me on the street, but seriously doubted that she had.

Before I could speak to tell him, he did.

"So, how was your day?"

I glanced at him with arched eyebrows. "Why do you always ask that?"

"It's just a question. You either answer it or you don't."

"It was fine," I answered simply. "You're out with your work buddies, so I assume you've been to more interviews since the accident."

He smiled. "Actually, they're the same colleagues I had then. But yes, I've been to a couple more interviews. In fact, that's why we're here." He paused, giving me a look I could only catalog as strange. "I'm leaving for London tomorrow."

"Oh," I managed to say, not expecting that particular answer. "Did you get a job there?"

"I did. It's a great opportunity for me."

My stomach shifted uneasily.

"That's... great, Edward." I said the words but they felt like thistles rolling off my tongue.

Trying to conceal my frown, which I knew was apparent on my face along with my disappointment; I glanced away, not understanding why I seemed to care at all. He was just a man I'd accidentally crossed paths with, and subsequently had a few conversations with after that. I couldn't even say he was a friend. He was a random acquaintance—nothing more, nothing less.

I liked him, yes, but there had been other men in my life that I'd liked without anything ever happening between us. The only difference was, none of those men seemed to stay on my mind months after I'd last had contact with them.

"Yeah, it is, but…"

"You must be _so_ excited." I tried to make my voice sound enthusiastic for him. "London is a great city."

He sighed, almost sounding resigned. "I am."

"Well, then," I gave him the most genuine smile I could muster up, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Isabella." His eyes scanned my face, burning every inch of skin they could contain. "I'm glad I got to see you before I left."

I nodded. "You too, Edward." I looked back towards the bar. "I'm going back inside," I said softly. "You should do the same, if you don't want to catch a cold."

He chuckled, following after me. "That would be the least of my problems."

* * *

 **A/N What did you think? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Wherever you go, go with all your heart. - Confucius**_

* * *

"How about I go with you?" Jacob suggested in response to my unenthusiastic statement that I was going home for Christmas.

"You'd do that?" I gazed at him from my spot at the opposite end of the couch, hopeful. Our bent knees met in the middle, and he gave my inner thigh a gentle push with the sole of his foot. It was what we called a "lazy Sunday," with the two of us usually reading a book or watching a movie, at either his apartment or mine, depending on who felt lazier that day.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He made sure to throw me a pointed look. "Besides, your parents love me. They won't mind."

I grinned, relieved. "You're the best."

He chuckled, reaching to take hold of my right foot and starting to massage it. I settled back into my pillow, returning to my book.

It wasn't that I didn't love my parents or I didn't like to spend time with them. The main reason I felt reluctant in going home was the distance. My parents lived in Port Angeles, a small town in the state of Washington, which meant a four hour flight to Seattle, followed by another two and a half hours of driving. The journey alone was exhausting, let alone the fact my parents' house was nestled deep into the woods.

The town was beautiful; there was no denying that. I'd spent most of my childhood there, and I had many fond memories, but even I had to admit it didn't offer much excitement. Each time I returned, my days were divided between taking long walks through the woods, helping my mom in the kitchen, and visiting with my childhood friends I rarely got the chance to see otherwise; so it was all a rather dull affair.

With Jacob there, I knew things would be different. He could keep me company and make the days go by faster.

Besides, he wasn't too close with his own parents, and I felt bad leaving him all alone in Chicago. Usually, he spent his holidays with his girl of the moment, but this year, he'd told me he didn't feel like spending Christmas with someone he barely knew.

Although I didn't insist on the subject, I could tell something was off by the way he talked about his _dates._

Stealing a peek over the top of my book, I watched him focus on his copy of _How to Win Friends & Influence People, _his left hand still working on my foot. He looked the same as ever, yet something about him felt oddly different. He'd been with me for most of the day, which was longer than his normal two or three hour visits. There was always some woman he was meeting up with for dinner, or a colleague from work he was having drinks with in lieu of a formal meeting, but not today. On this particular Sunday, he seemed in no hurry to leave.

As if sensing my inquisitive stare, he looked up, his dark eyes finding mine.

"What?" he asked, his lips stretching into a lazy smile.

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm hungry. Do you want to order in?"

"Sure," he agreed happily. "I feel like having Chinese. What do you say?"

I nodded, already getting to my feet. "Sounds good."

 **~RS~**

On Christmas Eve, I found myself in my parents' kitchen, watching my mother open the oven to check on the pecan pie she was baking.

"Almost done," she murmured, inserting the tip of a table knife into it.

The knife came out almost clean, and I grabbed an apron, setting to work on the turkey we were having for dinner. I washed my hands in the sink, procured an old roasting pan that had been around since what felt like forever, and pulled out the bird along with the stuffing from the fridge. Placing the turkey breast side up on a rack in the roasting pan, I grabbed the bowl containing the filling, starting to push it in the body cavity.

Large hands wrapping around my shoulders from behind made me smile.

"You look so domestic," Jacob observed with amusement, kissing my hair, his lips lingering there for a brief second.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked, glancing at him sideways.

He chuckled. "Of course it is." Letting go of my shoulders, he walked over to the fridge, pulled open the door, and grabbed a bottle of water.

Dad stepped into the kitchen, his gaze falling on Jacob. "Ah, here you are. Phil needs some help loading an old dresser into his truck. My back is shot to pieces." He gestured towards himself apologetically. "You think you could give him a hand instead?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I could," Jacob agreed, reluctant. He was a strong guy, massively built from years of going to the gym, but I knew carrying old furniture wasn't exactly his idea of putting said strength on display. He drank his water before following my father outside.

When we were alone, Mom came to stand beside me. "He's a nice young man," she said, trying to sound casual.

I sighed, exasperated. "Mom, we've had this conversation before."

She sat on a stool, resting her chin on her folded hands. "Bella honey, you're not a girl anymore. You're thirty-two. You need to find yourself a good man and settle down."

"I know I'm not a girl anymore, Mother; you don't need to remind me of that every time we see each other. I simply don't want to settle," I replied, annoyed. "Jacob and I are good friends, and that's all there is."

We sat in silence for a while as I finished with the turkey. When I was done, I put the pan to the side, starting to clean up the kitchen island.

"That boy is in love with you," Mom remarked, all of a sudden, pretending to inspect her nails. "You know he is."

I stared at her, having no comeback to that.

Deep down I knew my mother was right—that there could have been more to Jake's feelings towards me than what I was aware. We'd been best friends for so long, for both good and bad, I could no longer recognize whether we'd crossed that dangerous limit which set friendship and love apart.

I knew _I_ loved him. I loved him very much, but I wasn't _in love_ with him. Of that, I was certain. However, I had no way of knowing what _he_ felt, and blatantly asking him when he'd given no specific reason for me to do so, seemed preposterous. He was my friend—more caring and attentive than usual—but the last thing I wanted was to push him away by presuming something that could affect our relationship to such degree.

For now, I decided I was going to chase those thoughts away and let time follow its course.

 **~RS~**

It was the end of March, when fate seemed to strike again in the most unexpected way.

Aro summoned me into his office on a late Thursday evening to deliver some very important news.

"You're leaving for London this Sunday, Bella." He announced the directive with finality after explaining that he was thinking about opening a new branch, and he was sending me there to do some field search.

"London?" I asked, my brain immediately making the connection to Edward Cullen. "I didn't know we were extending that far away."

"My brother-in-law proposed the idea, and I think it might be viable," he explained. "But you'll be the judge of that. That's why I'm sending you. I trust my right hand to make the best decision for the company."

As far as I knew, Aro's brother-in-law had been living abroad since his college years. There he met Didyme, the female side of the Volturi legacy, on the Oxford student campus. They were both foreign students who'd fallen in love with each other and the country, and had decided to stay. Now, the man had his own company there, so it was no surprise he'd come with that sort of business proposal.

I nodded, feeling strangely excited about going away, and to London, no less. "Am I going alone?"

"You can take your assistant with you if you want, but yes, I believe you can manage this undertaking on your own."

His confidence in me was flattering—a strong proof of his trust in my skills.

For the next hour, we discussed my schedule for the upcoming trip. When we were done, I headed back to my office, stopping by Alice's desk first to break the news.

She stared at me over the rim of her reading glasses. "London, huh?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "We'll only be staying for a week or so. I hope you don't mind that I'm dragging you along, but I would really hate to go alone. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm going to need you to accompany me to quite a few meetings."

"Well," she began, and pushed her glasses on top of her head, giving me a tired smile, "I've never seen London, so let's go—and you never know, something good might come out of this trip."

I chuckled. "I'm sorry to have to spoil the fantasy, Al, but I doubt we'll have too much time for sightseeing."

"At least we can go out in the evenings, right?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, sure. I guess we could do that." I smiled and nodded, because I hoped we'd have some time for that, too.

"Great." She leaned back into her seat, her smile widening, concealing the newfound bags underneath her chocolate eyes. "It's settled then. We're going to make the most of our little trip."

"I hope Jasper won't mind that I'm whisking you away so suddenly."

She waved me off. "He won't."

"Good." I nodded. "We'll talk more by the end of the week. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," she confirmed.

"Let's go." I gave her a concerned look. She'd been working very hard the entire week, and I felt a surge of guilt realizing she was still in the office at seven in the evening. "You look exhausted, Al. Why don't you take tomorrow off?"

"I'm fine," she brushed me off, turning off her computer and grabbing her blazer from the back of her chair. "I'll relax in London."

I shook my head disapprovingly. "Dinner is on me."

She saluted playfully. "Yes, ma'am."

 **~RS~**

The moment we stepped out of the airport, I was reminded of the reasons I loved London so much.

It was a beautiful April day with the sun shining brilliantly across Heathrow's Terminal 4. The transfer car—black and elegant—was waiting for us. Its driver, a man in his forties wearing a crisp, dark suit, helped us with our luggage.

We got into the back seat, and Alice turned to me with a wide, bubbling smile. "I'm excited."

"I am, too." I chuckled, watching her bounce in her seat as if she were a child. "Well, apparently, not as excited as you are, but I love the city."

Later, as we passed St. Paul's Cathedral, I stared out the window in thought, reminiscing about my first trip to UK's capital at the age of twenty-three. Barely six months into my internship, Aro had asked me to join him on a business trip that changed the course of my career. It was then he first told me that he was going to invest in me because he saw the potential. Even to this day, it felt surreal how far I'd gotten.

I smiled to myself, lost in my memories.

Somehow, my thoughts reached Edward—yet again. It was the same each day, ever since I'd learned about our trip to London. I wondered what the odds were of us running into each other, but quickly brushed off that thought, scolding myself for hoping—for dreaming. Part of me knew that in such a big city the chances were minimal. Another part of me wished that fate would play its hand once again as it seemed to have done several times before with Edward and I.

I hadn't tried to contact him since our last run-in at the Irish pub, and neither had he. The distance alone was a big obstacle, so it was no wonder he hadn't reached out to me. It was the same reason I had given up on entertaining the thought of ever seeing him again. That was, until Aro delivered the news about my unexpected trip. Now, a mix of want and anticipation gripped my stomach like an iron fist, effectively making me dizzy. A single, maddening question played on a loop in my mind.

 _What if?_

By the time we made it to the hotel, it was past three in the afternoon. Alice and I shared a suite, and we made small talk as we sat on the couch, sipping on the champagne waiting for us in the living area.

"So now what?" she asked, looking towards the windows and the beautiful view beyond. "What should we do with the rest of our day?"

"I feel like taking a bath before I do anything else," I answered, letting my head fall back against the couch.

"All right. You go take your bath, and I'll look for a nice place to have dinner."

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

She grinned in return. "This is going to be a fun trip, Bella. Mark my words."

* * *

 **A/N Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you Midnight Cougar!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **If you do not change direction, you may end up where you are heading. - Lao Tzu**_

* * *

Monday morning first thing, Alice and I met with Aro's brother-in-law. We sat on a couch in the waiting room preceding his office, sipping on coffees and busying ourselves with our phones. Alice was on Facebook, while I checked my email for news from my boss. Seeing there wasn't anything of interest in my inbox, I closed the window, deciding to surf the net instead.

We'd only been in London for a night, and I was already entertaining the idea of reaching out to Edward. I didn't have his number anymore, having shred to pieces the business card with Alice's perfect handwriting on it the day after our last encounter at the Irish pub in a fit of frustration. In any case, I was sure there was _some_ way I could get it again; although, I had doubts on whether I should. Four months had passed since Edward's departure. It was enough for him to have built new relationships, including with women. Nothing would have been more embarrassing and humiliating than obsessing over a man who'd moved on with his life, while _I_ obviously hadn't.

I glanced over at Alice who was still engrossed in her phone, thinking about asking for her advice.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the glass doors opening, signaling Marcus's arrival. He was a tall man, with pale skin and contrasting dark hair, wearing an impeccable navy suit. He smiled when his eyes landed on us, as if reconnecting with old friends.

"Bella, my dear," he purred, his accent getting thicker every time I saw him.

"Hello, Marcus." I smiled with my greeting, rising from my spot on the couch to give him a brief hug.

He kissed Alice's cheek, ushering us into his office. His assistant followed behind us with the coffees we'd been drinking.

"Is there anything else I could get for you?" she asked.

We declined politely, and she left, closing the door behind her.

"I'm happy you're here." Marcus looked at me over the rim of his teacup. "I think you're going to love this new project."

"Aro seems excited."

"Yes." He nodded. "I know how much you value his opinion."

"Well," I chuckled, "he's my boss. He usually calls the shots."

"Between the two of you, you're the skeptic. That's why he sent you. If I can convince you this is a good investment, he'll agree to it." His gaze fell on Alice who was leaned over rummaging in her attaché case. "Alice, sweetheart, how have you been?"

She looked up with a grin already in place. "I'm excited to be here. I've never been to London before."

"Well then, we must not let the opportunity waste away. Didyme is anxious to have you both for dinner one evening. She'll also show you the city, if you like."

Alice looked at me, hopeful. "Your call, boss."

I nodded at her expectant expression. "We'll make some time for visiting. Don't worry, Al."

"Wonderful." Marcus clapped his hands with satisfaction. "Now, we should get down to business. I have something I want you to see, Bella."

He pulled out a file from his desk, getting to the point.

 **~RS~**

A few hours later, the three of us were heading to lunch. Marcus knew a venue just down the street from the office building, which, according to him, made the best fish and chips—a must have when in London. We sat at a small table near the windows overlooking the busy street and placed our orders.

"So, tell me, how have you been?" Marcus leaned forward, watching me with interest. "I haven't seen you since last December."

"I've been good. Working hard, but loving it," I answered with a smile.

I liked Marcus quite a lot. He was intelligent and professional, but he was also laid back and had a great sense of humor.

"You look exceptionally well, darling."

"Thanks." I beamed. "I started going to the gym more frequently. I'm glad it shows."

"It does." He winked playfully. "Didyme keeps pressing me to use the bloody treadmill more. I'd rather jog in the park once or twice a week."

"Well, in this day and age we have to work to keep ourselves fit and healthy, right?"

"Unfortunately, that is true."

The waiter brought our drinks, and I took a sip from my sparkly water.

Marcus's phone rang, and he excused himself to take the call. I took the opportunity to check my email again.

There were a couple of work-related emails from Aro and one from Jacob. I opened the first email from my boss, reading it quickly to check if it was anything urgent. Satisfied that neither email from work required my immediate attention, I opened Jacob's.

 _ **From: Jacob Black**_

 _ **To: Isabella Swan**_

 _ **Subject: A tempting offer…**_

 _ **Sent: 2:15 PM**_

 _Hey,_

 _I was thinking…_

 _How about we go on vacation when you come back from London?_

 _You've been working long hours at the office lately, and I know you haven't taken any time for yourself. I believe you deserve a break. Also, I could use one, as well._

 _Let me know what you think. If you'd rather pick the place, I'm more than happy to compromise._

 _Call me,_

 _J_

Attached, there was a seven-night vacation package in the Maldives. The offer also included breathtaking pictures of the beach resort, and I had to admit it _did_ look tempting. I hadn't had a proper vacation in at least two years, and the prospect of lying in the sun on a beautiful beach somewhere far away from Chicago's hustle and bustle seemed very appealing.

"What is _that_?"

I startled, looking up to see Alice stare at my phone intently.

"That's, uh… Jacob sent it." I closed the window.

"Well, well, well..." She grinned radiantly. "You're going on vacation with him?"

I shrugged, placing my phone on the table beside my water glass. "I don't know. He asked me if I wanted to go."

"And what did you say?"

"I haven't said anything. I'll call him later this evening from the hotel."

She shook her head, her smile faltering. "You do know he's in love with you, don't you?"

I bit my lip, looking away. Everyone kept saying that. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I suspect it. That's why I think I shouldn't be going on vacation with him."

Alice sighed. "It's kind of simple, Bella. Do you like him that way or not?"

"No. I mean… I don't think I do." I blew out a big breath. "While I care for him deeply, I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend."

"Best friends make for best marriages." She raised her hands defensively when she saw me frown at her. "Just putting it out there."

"You're right, but not in this case," I replied with finality.

Marcus returned to the table, putting an end to our conversation. "Sorry about that. I had to take the call."

"It's fine," I said, my mind still on Jacob's email.

The waiter came with our food, and we dug in, ravenous after a busy morning in the office.

Did I want to go on vacation with my best friend?

Of course I did.

Did it scare me that his feelings towards me were doing a one-eighty?

Saying yes would be the understatement of the year.

I was terrified.

I loved Jacob very much, but my love for him was purely platonic while his seemed to bear a more meaningful potential—and it made me sad, because I didn't want to lose my best friend. We'd been on the same path for so long, I found it difficult to imagine my life without him by my side.

I knew I didn't want to be single forever. I wanted a husband I could confide in, a shoulder I could lean on, but I was sure that person wasn't Jacob.

Decidedly, I needed to have a conversation with him.

 **~RS~**

Back at the hotel, I opted to take a long, relaxing shower before calling Jacob. Lying on the king-sized bed, clad in a fuzzy white bathrobe, I dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

" _Hey, you."_ His voice was warm and welcoming. There were other voices in the background, and I assumed he was either at lunch or in a meeting.

"Hey," I replied softly. "What are you doing?"

" _I'm at the office, working. You?"_ I could hear a door close and the background noise faded to silence.

"I'm at the hotel. I just took a shower and we're waiting on room service."

" _You're not going out for dinner?"_ He sounded surprised.

"No, not tonight… I'm not in the mood. Tomorrow evening maybe."

There was a small pause before he decided to ask the dreaded question. _"So, have you thought about my offer?"_

I took a deep breath. "I've seen the email, yes. I just…"

" _What?"_ His voice dropped. _"You don't want to? I mean, work can wait, Bella. You need a break and so do I."_

"It's not that."

" _Then what is it? I'm not sure I understand. I thought it looked like a great place._

I stared at the white ceiling, thinking of the best way to address my concern. "Will it be just the two of us?"

" _Yes,"_ he answered, and I could almost envision his frown. _"We've been on vacation together before, alone, Bella. Why is that a problem now?"_

"I think you know why," I replied quietly.

" _No, I'm not sure I do,"_ he insisted, and I could hear his annoyance. _"Please do tell."_

I hesitated and took a thoughtful breath.

What if I'd interpreted it all wrong?

"I, uh… Why haven't you been dating lately?" I blurted out, and wanted to smack myself for making it sound so stupid.

I expected him to start laughing and poke fun at me as he usually did when I said or did something idiotic. However, he didn't.

After a pregnant moment of silence, he spoke again, his tone of voice even more serious. _"I haven't felt the need to."_

"But why?" I demanded. "I need to know, Jake. What's changed?"

He sighed heavily. _"I simply think it's time for me to settle down. I haven't been dating anyone because I haven't found the right woman. Does that answer your question?"_

"I guess…" I trailed off, unsure whether to insist upon the subject or not. Not wanting to upset him, I opted against it.

" _Listen, how about we talk more when you come back?"_

I sighed, already feeling the onset of a headache. "Sure."

" _Great, I look forward to it,"_ he said, suddenly perking up _. "I have to go."_

"Have a good day, Jake."

" _Thanks. Sleep tight."_

Hanging up, I lay there, mulling over what had just transpired between us.

Was I exaggerating the whole situation with Jacob?

I wasn't sure.

He'd sounded relatively calm about it, which only made me feel like an utter jackass.

Turning onto my side, I grabbed the book I had on the bedside table. Picking up where I'd left off the previous evening, I forced my troubled mind to stop fretting.

 **~RS~**

The elevator ride up to Marcus's office floor felt like being stuck in a can of sardines. There was barely any room left for breathing, and each time the doors opened, more people squeezed in.

 _Oh, the daily joy of corporate offices._

On the fifth floor, the elevator stopped once again. Sucking in a deep breath, I stepped back, effectively flattening my back against the floor-to-ceiling mirror. Beside me, I could see Alice roll her eyes as she did the same, and I stifled a chuckle.

Someone pushed against me hard, and all laughter left me as a jab of pain flashed though my left side from the person's elbow stabbing me in the ribs.

"Ow," I cried out as quiet as possible.

"I'm so sorry!" a man exclaimed, turning around.

I was floored.

"Edward?" I breathed out incredulously, staring into Edward Cullen's apologetic, green eyes.

"Isabella..." He sounded and looked just as shocked as I was. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, uh…" I gaped at him, finding it difficult to believe he was actually there, right in front of me. My legs went a little weak in the knees, but I fought it off, reminding myself I wasn't a teenage girl with a crush anymore. I had been thinking about him ever since learning about the trip, and the fact our paths had crossed seemed another incredible coincidence.

Edward looked quite different from the last time I'd laid eyes on him. His five o'clock shadow had morphed into a finely trimmed, short beard, while his hair was cut shorter on the sides and pushed back in soft curls on the top, giving him a modern-looking appearance.

Letting my gaze trail down the length of his body, I took in his outfit: a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark jeans paired with converse.

His soft chuckle brought me out of my trance.

I blushed, snapping my eyes back to his.

 _What was his question?_

 _Oh, yes…_

"I'm working," I replied, recovering fast, the mist in my brain evaporating. "And you?"

His answering grin was wide. "So am I."

"What company?"

"Intelligence Tech. We're on the tenth floor."

A throat cleared beside me, and I saw Alice regard us with curiosity.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, realizing we were rudely disregarding her presence. "Edward, you remember Alice? She's Jasper's girlfriend."

"It's nice to see you again, Edward."

"Likewise."

All too soon, the elevator stopped on the tenth floor. Edward ignored it.

"Isn't this your stop?" I asked, watching as people got out.

He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I'll keep you company until you reach your floor."

"Okay. We're actually only a couple of floors up."

He nodded. "Are you working in London now?"

"No." I shook my head. "We're only here on business."

His face fell a little. "Oh. That's too bad."

Seconds later, we reached the floor where Marcus's office was located. "This is us."

Edward motioned that I should go first, and to my utter surprise, he got off with us.

"So, this was unexpected, but I'm glad..." I started, feeling awkward with Alice idling beside us in the middle of the hallway.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked all of a sudden, making my cheeks warm, rendering me speechless for a good minute.

His eyes bored into mine with a kind of intensity I hadn't experienced in a long time—maybe since the last time Edward looked at me.

Alice held her phone up, excusing herself to make a call.

"Unless… you're busy, that is," Edward added, seeing I hadn't responded yet.

"I'm not," I said hastily, wanting to slap myself for turning into such a mess around him. "I mean, I don't have any plans for this evening."

"Great." He gave me a beautiful smile that lit his entire face. "If you give me an address, I can pick you up at eight?"

"I'm staying at the Hilton." Pulling out one of my business cards, I handed it to him. "Here's my number, and eight is fine."

"Thanks." He tucked it neatly into his back pocket. "I'm still in shock you're here, Isabella, and we ran into each other like this, but I won't question this opportunity."

I took a step back, wearing a wide grin. "I'll see you at eight, then."

"Wear something casual," he prompted, his expression mirroring mine. With a playful salute, he turned around, heading to the set of stairs instead of returning to the elevators—but before he exited through the door, he turned around and shook his head, mouthing, _"Wow."_

I couldn't agree more.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Let's see what these two have been up to :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Give me a fish and I eat for a day. Teach me to fish and I eat for a lifetime. - Chinese proverb**_

* * *

Getting ready for my date with Edward left me feeling as though I was in high school all over again. After trying on nearly every piece of clothing I had brought with me, I eventually settled on my favorite designer jeans, a brown-knitted sweater, and a pair of nude stilettos. I applied make-up, coating my lips in a dark shade of burgundy lipstick, and let my hair down in loose curls.

When I stepped into the living area, Alice, who was relaxing on the couch with a bowl of fruit in her lap, smiled at me approvingly. "You look hot."

"Thanks," I replied, the butterflies in my stomach flapping their wings wildly.

My phone rang, and I reached for it on the coffee table, recognizing Edward's number. "Hello," I answered, trying my best not to sound as flustered as I felt.

"Hey," his smooth voice greeted me back. "I'm downstairs in the main lobby."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right."

Hanging up, I saw Alice watching me with a sly grin. "You take care of yourself now and... be safe."

I rolled my eyes dramatically, grabbing my jacket and clutch. "Will do, _Mom_." I gave her a conspiratorial wink, making my way towards the front door. "Don't wait up."

Her chuckle echoed behind me. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to."

In the elevator, I checked my make-up in my compact mirror. The guy next to me gave me a leery look that I chose to ignore. I could _feel_ his stare on my ass as I stepped out in the main lobby, and had to refrain from turning around and flipping him the bird.

Edward was leaning against a marble column, his hands tucked into his jeans front pockets. His lips stretched into a smile when he saw me approach. Mine did the same as I tried hard not to ogle him. He was dressed casually in dark jeans and a green button-down shirt—and boy, did he look _good_.

"Hey, Isabella, it's great to see you again." His warm voice floated through the air as he walked to meet me, placing his hand on my waist and leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Hi," I breathed, feeling my face flame with the surprising gesture. His hand on me felt as if it could burn a hole though the knitted wool.

He pulled back, throwing a glance over my shoulder. "That guy in the elevator looked as though he was in need of a good ass-kicking."

I shrugged, frankly surprised he'd noticed. "The perks of being a woman, I guess." I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, giving him an expectant look. "So, where to?"

"There's this place I thought you might like. It's small but cozy, and they have a great variety of seafood."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

We started walking towards the main entrance, and Edward put his hand on my lower back. His touch made my entire body feel oddly febrile, and I had to admit there was a kind of energy between us I hadn't experienced with any other man.

"There's a cab waiting for us," he assured, as we stepped outside to a light drizzle.

The car was idling in front of the hotel, and Edward held open the door for me to get in first. Sliding in beside me, he gave the driver the name of the restaurant. Once the cab was in motion, he turned to me, his green eyes looking almost black as they examined my face.

"What?" I asked, staring right back.

He smiled, sheepish. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Edward." I accepted the compliment with as much confidence I could muster in that moment. "You also look... changed."

He chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no," I rushed to clarify. "You look good, great even. I like the beard."

"Yeah, well," he rubbed his palm over it, grinning at me, "I thought it made me look manlier."

I nodded with a smile, glancing out the window to avoid blatantly staring at him. Indeed, the beard gave him a mature air I quite liked. In fact, I realized the more time I spent in his presence, the more infatuated I became. It was thrilling as it was concerning.

We made it to the restaurant in less than ten minutes. Edward paid for the cab before guiding me towards the venue's entrance—a white narrow door with an elegant golden sign hanging above it. The hostess, blonde and perky, led us to our table.

"This is nice," I remarked, taking in the soft pastels adorning the small eatery. There were slightly more than a handful of tables, each one wearing the restaurant's initials imprinted on white pillar candle centerpieces. Of those tables, only two were occupied.

"The chef here is also the owner," Edward explained, seeing how I looked fascinated with the place. "She's pretty well-known in London."

"It's so tiny," I said in awe. "You never see anything like this in the US."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I love it so much."

"How did you come across it?" I asked, curious. From the way he spoke, he seemed to have gotten a good feel of the city's vibe in the time he'd been there.

"Ah, well." He suddenly looked a bit flustered. "A friend brought me here."

I stared at him, somehow guessing the reason for his nervousness.

The waiter came with our menus. I picked up mine, doing my best to sound nonchalant. "Would that be a woman friend?"

When he remained silent, I looked up, only to be met with a soft, almost embarrassed smile from him. "And if I said yes?"

I shrugged dispassionately. "Good for you, I guess."

"How's _your_ guy friend?" He changed the subject, throwing the attention back on me.

"He's fine," I responded, slightly irritated he hadn't given me a clear answer. "He wants us to go to the Maldives on vacation when I return home."

This time when I looked at Edward, the silence deafening, every trace of a smile was gone from his handsome face.

"Are you two together now?" he inquired with his brows drawn together.

I gazed at him over the top of my menu and realized he actually seemed upset with the idea.

"No," I answered quietly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine," he cut me off, shaking his head. "It's none of my business." After a moment, the corners of his lips twitched. "Let's start again, shall we?" He took a deep breath, staring at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "Isabella, I'm so very glad I got to see you again. How have you been?"

I sighed, relieved I hadn't completely ruined the prospect of a lovely dinner in good company. "I've been good. Nothing much happened since I've last seen you, to be honest. What about you? How's the job going?"

"It's going incredibly well." He sounded pleased. "Pending a favorable performance evaluation, which I should get," he chuckled, "I'm up for a raise in the next couple of months."

"Wow, that's really great, Edward." I was genuinely pleased for him. "I'm happy you're doing so well."

He shrugged, modest. "Oh, well."

The waiter returned to take our orders.

I glanced at Edward. "Is there something you'd recommend?"

"I usually go for the mille-feuille of wild mushrooms, truffles and hollandaise, but if you'd rather have seafood, I recommend the baked mussels."

"Baked mussels it is," I told the server, closing the menu, eager for something different for once.

Edward turned to the waiter. "I'll have the mille-feuille, and please bring us a bottle of your Chardonnay."

When we were alone again, Edward leaned with his elbows on the table, resting his chin on top of his folded fingers.

I smiled, mirroring his posture.

"How is your leg?" I asked.

"The leg is fine," he answered, nonchalant, "but let's not go there. There's no point, Isabella. The accident is in the past, and I really want us to start fresh."

"It's a bit weird that we met like that, right?"

"I don't find it weird." He made a gesture, an exaggerated shrug, as if to say "it's the universe at play." "We simply crossed paths in an unconventional way."

"And here we are."

He nodded. "Here we are. To be honest, I'm more shocked that I ran into you in London. I mean, what were the odds?"

I chuckled. "I was thinking the same thing. Although..." I left the rest of the sentence in mid-air, trying to decide whether to tell him about my failed attempts at reaching out to him.

"Although?" he prompted.

I quickly concluded it was best he knew.

"Well... I tried to contact you a couple of times."

His eyebrows rose in the most surprised reaction I had ever seen on his face. "You did? When?"

Reaching onto my shoulder, I toyed with a strand of hair. Something about admitting to that piece of information made me nervous. "The first time, it was a few days after you called my office. Alice got me your number, and I called, but you didn't answer. I didn't dare leave a message."

Edward was looking at me as if I'd just sprouted a second head.

"I had no idea," he murmured, sounding remorseful. "I must have seen I had a missed call, but since I didn't recognize the number, and there wouldn't have been a name attached to it..."

"I know... It's okay, really," I assured him. "You didn't have my personal number. You couldn't have possibly known it was me."

"What about the second time?" He wanted to know.

I paused, uncertain. Did I really want to bad-mouth his sister?

No, I didn't, although I did feel he had to find out about the reasons we hadn't been in touch.

"The second time, I ran into your sister on my way to the subway station. I told her about trying to contact you, but she brushed me off saying you were doing just fine... without me intruding into your life."

Edward puffed out a deep breath. "Yeah, that sounds like Rosalie." Then he surprised me by reaching over and taking hold of my hand, pulling it towards the center of the table. "I'm sorry she was rude to you, Isabella."

"You can call me Bella," I insisted again softly, my hand nearly melting into his warm one.

He grinned, mischievous. "I like the sound of your full name."

I shook my head, giving up on correcting him. "Fine. And you don't need to apologize for your sister's actions. Besides, I can understand where she's coming from."

"She was rude, and as I understand, so was my father."

"Can you really blame them, though? I ran you over with my car, Edward. That's a pretty serious deal. If the situation was worse, you could've died."

"But I didn't, and the situation wasn't worse, so let's be thankful for that." He paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "Look." He made a point of lightly squeezing my hand. "I like you a lot. You've shown me that you're kind and compassionate, and stubborn, and I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm doing the right thing by being here with you. I want to get to know you. I really do."

"That's very sweet of you," I said, fighting off the blush that was starting to spread from my cheeks all the way down to my neck.

"And you're blushing," he added, as if it were a bonus. "I like that about you. Very few women are candid enough to have that kind of reaction."

"It's the thing I hate the most about me," I confessed.

"You shouldn't hate anything about yourself. You're lovely, Isabella."

I chuckled, reclaiming my hand from his. I grabbed my glass of water, taking a sip to cool down. "You're quite the sweet talker."

He managed to look offended. "I meant it."

My face fell upon seeing his expression. "I'm sorry. We're veering off on the wrong foot again."

"It's all right."

I sighed, putting down my glass. "I'm not used to men like you."

His interest was piqued, his upset quickly forgotten. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my previous boyfriends have all been the corporate type... a bit workaholic, a bit snobbish, and quite lacking in the romance department. You're obviously not lacking anything."

My response gained me a wonderful, full-belly laugh from Edward. "Are you saying I'm perfect? Did I get that right?"

"Nobody's perfect," I teased. "I just have to discover your flaws."

He gave me an impish smile. "Please do, Isabella. Discover away."

 **~RS~**

Two hours later, Edward asked for the check. He insisted on paying, and I fought the instinct to cover for my part of the meal.

Outside, he reached into his pocket for his phone to call a cab. I stopped him by placing my hand on his arm. "Could we walk a little?"

He tried to hide his surprise but wasn't particularly successful. "Sure."

I linked my arm with his and he gave me a sweet, somewhat shy smile. We started walking in the direction of the hotel, in no hurry, making small talk.

"So where do you live now?" I asked, enjoying the feel of hard muscle underneath the shirt he was wearing.

He looked down at me with soft green eyes. "Not far away from here, actually. I rent a flat on the third floor of a low-rise apartment building. It's much smaller than the one I had back home, but I like it. I'm starting to get used to smaller things, including food portions."

"Yeah, you do look like you've lost a bit of weight," I joked.

"Actually," he pulled me closer, pretending to whisper in my ear, "I've put on a bit of belly fat."

I pulled back, feigning shock. "I could tell there was something different about you."

Edward laughed, nudging me playfully. "You have a sense of humor. I like it."

The soft tunes of Debussy's _Claire de lune_ reached my ears. Stopping, I pulled my arm free from Edward's to search into my bag. I pulled out my cell phone, seeing Jacob's name flash on the screen. Without having to think twice about it, I silenced the phone, shoving it back into the side pocket of my bag.

My gesture didn't go unnoticed by Edward. "Guy friend?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

He looked away, seeming to weigh something in his mind. When his eyes met mine again, he looked determined. "Have dinner with me again tomorrow night."

I smiled, excited at the prospect of spending more time with him. "Okay."

Then, without warning, his hands cupped my cheeks. Leaning down, he captured my lips with his soft ones in a tender kiss.

I closed my eyes on instinct, feeling my knees buckle with emotion.

Edward deepened the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to the moment for as long as I could.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading!**

 **Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, ladies!**

 **Thank you, Midnight Cougar (D JS White) for being as wonderful as ever. xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Man who waits for roast duck to fly into his mouth must wait a very, very long time – Chinese Proverb**_

* * *

"Just kissing?" Alice gave me a disappointed look. Clearly, my date with Edward hadn't met her expectations.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, Al, just kissing. Am I too old fashioned for your taste?"

"Well, Boss, I was thinking a little bit of fondling couldn't have hurt."

I stroked my freshly ironed hair, feeling its softness and pulling it over my shoulder to inspect the ends for any sign of dryness. "Edward is not like that."

"Oh?" She feigned sounding surprised. "How is Edward then?"

I sighed, starting to get slightly irritated. "Look, Al—"

I was interrupted by Marcus's brusque arrival.

"Sorry for the wait, ladies." He stormed into the office—coffee and briefcase in hand—rounding his desk to plop down in his black leather chair.

I stole a glance at my wristwatch. "You're only five minutes late."

He gave me a sly grin. "Yes, but it's not very gentlemanly to have two beautiful ladies wait on you."

I chuckled, leaning over and pretending to whisper to Alice. "The flirt game is strong with this one."

Marcus shrugged, unapologetic. "I've been accused of worse."

"Does your wife know what you're up to?" I joked.

"Speaking of, she's invited you both for dinner this evening."

"That's nice," Alice said with a smile.

"Actually," I spoke, giving Marcus a bashful look, "I can't this evening. I have plans."

"Plans, you say." He looked intrigued. "Did you make new friends in London?"

I smiled. "You could say that."

"Well, in that case, shall I tell Dydime to expect you the evening after?"

"Of course. Alice and I are more than happy to come. I can't wait to see Dydime again."

 **~RS~**

By the time we made it back to our hotel suite, it was just after six in the evening. Alice dove straight for the couch, kicking off her heels as she jumped on, grabbing a decorative pillow and hugging it to her chest.

"So, what are you wearing?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know. What _should_ I wear?"

"Hmmm." She pondered for a little while. "I think I spotted that blue dress with the square-like neckline in your luggage when you were unpacking. Why don't you wear that?"

"Wouldn't I look as though I've put in _too_ much effort?"

"It's a date, Bella." She gave me a pointed look. "It's supposed to look that way."

"I guess you're right," I conceded. "I'm going to take a shower first."

Heading into the bathroom, I took my time washing my hair and shaving everything smoother. I didn't expect anything to happen with Edward, but I _did_ like to feel prepared just in case things progressed further than the outcome I anticipated. We did seem to be getting along well, and there was a definite connection there.

 _#_

The previous evening, I had arrived back at the hotel just before midnight. Pink-cheeked from our walk and Edward's passionate kisses, I entered the suite with light steps, not wanting to disturb Alice.

The moment I closed the bedroom door, my phone rang. Digging into my clutch, I pulled it out quickly to see Edward's name.

"Yes?" I answered, confused with the reason for his call. We'd just parted in the main lobby a few minutes earlier.

" _I wanted to make sure you made it to your room safely."_

His sweet reply filled me with a warmth and happiness that took me by surprise.

I smiled into the darkness, leaning back against the door. "I'm here and I'm safe. Thank you for calling."

" _So, uh..."_ He trailed off, trying to phrase his thoughts. _"I had a great time this evening, Isabella. I hope you did, too."_

"I did," I was quick to confirm. "The food was delicious and my date was quite nice company."

" _Nice? I was expecting at least spectacular,"_ he joked.

I chuckled. "You were okay."

He sighed exaggeratedly. _"Fine. I'll have to try harder tomorrow."_

I smiled, letting the following silence stretch out between us.

"Tomorrow then," I said softly.

" _Tomorrow,"_ he echoed.

Hanging up, I let my head loll back and closed my eyes, unable to wipe the stupid grin off my face.

#

I was brought back to the present by Alice's insistent knock on the door.

" _Have you drowned?"_ she called from the other side of the door. _"It's nearly seven. And I need to use the bathroom."_

"I'll be out in a minute," I replied, turning off the water and grabbing a towel.

By the time seven-thirty rolled around, I was dressed, had make-up on, and my hair let loose in soft, natural curls.

"Where is he taking you?" Alice eyed me with interest.

"I didn't ask," I said, pulling a light blazer over my dress. "It could be the same restaurant as yesterday."

"Well, have fun and maybe don't come back tonight?" She grinned suggestively.

"Yeah, right, Al." I dismissed her not-so-subtle hint, although the prospect of something happening wasn't entirely unwelcome. Edward was not only good-looking, but he was also a gentleman, and he made me feel things I hadn't felt in a long time. Spending the night with him had the potential of turning a successful date into a spectacular one – sadly, an almost foreign concept in my adult life.

However, that wasn't what I was after. Getting to know him better and having a pleasant evening in his presence would suffice.

Ten minutes later, I was in the main lobby, searching for Edward. I spotted him just as he entered the revolving doors, looking dashing in a pair of black slacks and a white button down with the top two buttons undone.

"You look great as always." He greeted me with a smile and a kiss to my cheek.

I reveled in the feel of his soft lips on my skin, and thought about wanting to feel them on my mouth instead. "I could say the same." Pulling back a little, I gazed into his green eyes. "Where to?"

"There's a good restaurant a couple blocks from here. I thought we could walk there, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. That sounds great."

As we exited the hotel, I wrapped my arm around his left one, letting him guide me through the unfamiliar streets as we made small talk.

The restaurant he'd picked for our second date looked a bit more high-end than the first one. He held out my chair for me as we sat down at the table he'd booked for us, and I thanked him, loving how he seemed to do every single thing just right.

Later, as our food arrived, we were already in deep conversation. My attention was completely absorbed by the subject at hand, which happened to be Edward's family.

"That's how he's always been," he said, referring to his father. "Neither my sister nor I had it easy growing up with him. He was very strict and traditional, but he was also incredibly devoted to us. He made sure we never had to want for anything."

"How about your mother? Was he the same with her?"

"Actually, no. He was incredibly in love with my mom, and I believe he still is. He's never, not a single time in over thirty years of marriage, even raised his voice to her. That's got to mean something, right?"

"Indeed," I agreed with him. "My parents used to bicker a lot when I was younger. Now they seem to have moved past that phase. I don't know, I don't think they were really _in love_ when they married. I mean, sure, they love each other, but they never gave me the impression there was a lot of passion between them."

"Marriage is hard," Edward mused. "I can only hope to be as happy as my parents are."

I smiled. "That's a nice thing to say."

He shrugged, reaching for his wine. "It's the truth, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I aspire to what they have. Although, between you and me," he leaned over conspiratorially, "I do believe I'm going to be a more easy-going parent than my father. But don't ever tell him that. He might kick my ass for being too much of a softie. "

I chuckled, dabbing at the corner of my mouth with my napkin. "My lips are sealed."

"Do you like kids?"

I stared at him, taken aback by the sudden turn of our conversation. "I do. Although, to be completely honest, I'm not convinced I'll make the best mother."

Across the table, Edward frowned. "Why do you say that?"

I hesitated; unsure I should go there with him. "The career I've chosen is keeping me so busy, I don't know how much time I'd be able to dedicate to a prospective child without sacrificing my job and everything I've accomplished."

"Does that mean you don't want any children?" he asked, his voice soft.

I shook my head. "Of course I do. I just haven't figured out yet how I'm going to be able to juggle both a baby and the career I've worked so hard to achieve. It could be a precarious balance. I want to be a good, hands-on mother, not one who barely sees her children at the end of her workday and a few hours on the weekend. And right now, with my current work schedule, there are evenings when I get home past nine. It wouldn't be right to bring a baby into this world when I cannot give him or her one hundred percent of me."

Edward looked down at his food, suddenly pensive.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking you're wrong."

I was intrigued. "How so?"

"You don't need to give a child one hundred percent. There has to be a small part you keep for yourself, to do the things that make _you_ happy. Otherwise, you'd only be living for your children. Having a child doesn't mean losing yourself. At least not in my vision."

"I have to agree with that."

"But, yes, realistically, it is difficult to balance parenthood and a successful career, though not impossible if you want it bad enough. With a bit of support and understanding from your partner, it could work out quite well."

I sighed, pushing my food around distractedly. "You speak such sweets words."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you'll accomplish anything you put your mind to. Even this." After a moment of silence, he added, "You only need the right man beside you."

I gazed at him, not sure what to make of his comment. "That mythological creature everyone is talking about?"

Edward chuckled, amused. "I heard he's real. Few have seen him, but it appears he exists."

"Well, _I_ haven't found him yet. I didn't even come close."

"Your past relationships couldn't have been that bad." He sounded more serious now. "You're an amazing woman. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"My ex-boyfriends didn't seem to think like you, but thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it."

"I mean it."

I smiled, deciding to end the subject of long-gone relationships there. "Your stuffed beef looks mouthwatering."

"Oh, sorry." He looked down at his food as if he was noticing it for the first time. "Do you want some? I didn't think to offer you any."

"Just a taste," I said. "It looks incredible."

Cutting a piece, he raised his fork, bringing it to me. Leaning over, I accepted his offering, keeping my eyes on his as I wrapped my lips around his fork.

"Mmm, wow," I moaned appreciatively. "It melts in your mouth."

Edward watched me intently, his lips slightly parted. "You want more?" His voice was suddenly low and husky.

I nodded, wordlessly, watching as he picked up the knife and cut out a second piece. He fed it to me, his burning gaze never leaving my face, as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

The temperature in the restaurant escalated to scorching heights before dropping fast with the arrival of our waiter. The man, wearing a crisp black and white uniform, smiled at us as he started to refill our wine glasses.

I pulled back, somewhat embarrassed, going back to my baked salmon.

 **~RS~**

Heading back to the hotel, with my hand nestled into Edward's, I thought about what Alice had said before leaving our suite.

" _...maybe don't come back tonight."_

I stole a glance at Edward, and saw he was staring forward, his quietness making a striking contrast with the verbal flow he'd had during dinner. His handsome profile was lit by the ornamented lampposts adorning London's streets, giving him an almost dream-like appearance.

Along with Alice's advice, resonated one question: Was it right for me to push things further with Edward knowing I was due to return to the States in a few days?

While my brain had the correct answer, my body was telling me something else entirely.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Edward's sudden question snapped me out of my reverie.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, halting him with me.

"Edward, listen—"

He shushed me with a brief kiss to my lips. "I know," he whispered, pulling back slightly. "I realize you're leaving in three days. Trust me, I do."

"Then you also realize that this," I motioned with my hand back and forth between us, "isn't likely to work out very well."

"Is it too much to hope that we'll keep in touch?"

"No, of course it's not. I just..." I looked down, staring at my feet. "I'm trying to be realistic, Edward."

He puffed out a long breath, placing his hands on my upper arms and rubbing there gently. "Does this mean you're not even going to give us a chance?"

I raised my eyes to his. "I want to, but would it be wise to do so? You have a great job here; you're building yourself a life in this city, which is great, it really is. But _my_ entire life is in Chicago. How on earth would we make this work?"

He glanced away, his disappointment showing all over his face, and he dropped his hands. "I thought we could at least try. But it's fine if you don't want to. I can respect that."

His words cut through my heart like a hot dagger. Placing my hand on his cheek, I brought his beautiful green eyes in line with my own. "I want to," I whispered, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I'm just so afraid we're both going to get out of this thing in really bad shape."

He stared at me with the most intense gaze I had yet seen on him. "Who said anything about getting out? Please, don't push me away. I know you have to feel this, too."

My knees buckled with the implications of what he was saying, my brain suddenly turning to mush.

He was asking so sweetly, and I wanted to give in so badly.

"Okay," I said, the lone word leaving my mouth before I could think through what I was agreeing to.

 **~RS~**

In front of the hotel, Edward leaned down to kiss me goodbye. The kiss was gentle and brief, but there was something primal in his eyes that told me he wanted it to be anything but.

"Tomorrow evening?" he asked, toying with a curly strand of hair hanging off my shoulder.

"I can't tomorrow. There's somewhere I have to be."

He nodded in understanding, although he didn't look too happy with my refusal. "Saturday, then."

"Saturday," I confirmed.

He made a move to leave, then hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is your guy friend going to be a problem for us?"

It didn't escape my notice that he'd referred to _us_ , and not himself.

"No. Of course not," I assured him. "Jacob is nothing more than a good friend. You don't need to worry about him."

The corners of his lips lifted, sketching a cocky smile. "I don't worry about him per se, but I do worry _for_ him. I'm not very good with sharing."

Edward's message was loud and clear. Jacob had better stay away.

"How about we talk more about it when the time comes?" I offered, not wanting to end the night on a bad note.

"You're right. Now is not the time," he concurred, lifting my chin with his index finger to give me another kiss. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Edward." I smiled, squeezing his hand lightly and taking a step back.

His expression mirrored mine. "Sleep tight, Isabella."

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you D JS White xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Dig your well before you're thirsty – Asian-Indian proverb**_

* * *

"I'm telling you, Marcus, Bella is the person my brother needs to run this new subsidiary," Didyme spoke across the shattered glass table, giving me a pointed look. Her dark chocolate hair was draped over one shoulder, and I had to admit she looked as beautiful and young as the first time I met her.

Beside her, her husband nodded his agreement. "Indeed. But, as of now, we're not done analyzing the feasibility of the project. There are still a few more points on our list that we need to evaluate."

"Does this mean you'll be extending your stay in London, dear?" Didyme asked me.

"Unfortunately, no. Aro needs me in Chicago. But I suppose I'll be back in the near future."

She smiled. "That is lovely to hear. I hope we'll get to spend a little more time together the next time you're here."

"I hope so, too," I replied sincerely, cutting a piece of my roast. "The meal is absolutely delicious."

"I second that," Alice said with a genuine smile. "Jasper would love it. He's a big fan of everything roast."

"I shall give you the recipe for the marinade, then," Didyme offered.

"Thanks. That would be great."

On the table, next to my glass of wine, my phone vibrated. I picked it up, noticing a text message from Edward.

 _ **Just wanted to say hello…**_

The grin on my face was impossible to contain as I rushed to reply.

 _ **Hello to you, too.**_

Less than a minute later, came another text.

 _ **Are you having a good time?**_

We'd spoken on the phone earlier that afternoon, so he knew Alice and I were having dinner at Marcus's house.

 _ **I am, thank you. What are you doing?**_

The seconds of waiting trickled by idly, or so it seemed.

 _ **I'm out with a friend from work. We're having drinks and watching a soccer game.**_

The thought that I wasn't going to see him until the following evening made me a bit sad.

 _ **That sounds like fun.**_

 _ **Yeah…**_

I was tempted to ask for a late night encounter, as brief as it might have been, but finally decided against it, not wanting to sound too desperate.

 _ **So, I'll see you tomorrow?**_

His reply was almost immediate.

 _ **You know it. Call me when you get home tonight, if you feel like it.**_

"I know that look," Didyme observed with an audible sigh, drawing up my eyes from my phone's screen. She was giving me what I could only describe as a sly grin; her gray eyes shining brilliantly in the light gliding down from the crystal chandelier.

"What look?" Marcus seemed oblivious.

"Bella is seeing someone."

Suddenly, all eyes in the dining room were on me.

"Well..." I smiled, trying to sound casual. "Isn't a girl supposed to see someone?"

"Oh, no, no," Didyme rushed to clarify. "Don't get me wrong, Bella, darling. I'm glad you're dating. I simply happened to notice you looked very happy to be conversing with whoever was texting you. It's nice to know there's someone waiting for you back home, isn't it?"

"Actually, he lives in London. He's from Chicago, but he relocated here a few months ago."

Didyme's face instantly lit up as she gave her husband an excited look. "See, Marcus? What did I tell you? She'd be perfect to run the subsidiary."

"Yes, yes." He tapped his wife's forearm gently to tame her enthusiasm. "We'll see what Aro decides after we finish with the initial phase of the project. I don't suppose he'll part that easily with his valued right-hand employee."

"You'll convince him," she said with finality.

"Guys," I interjected, calm but pointed, "let's not go there yet. Marcus is right. We'll have to see how this project evolves."

Didyme waved me off dismissively, flashing her four carat diamond ring as she did so. "Anyway..." She suddenly lost her appetite for the subject and changed it. "So, regarding that antique fair I was telling you about earlier…"

 **~RS~**

Sitting on a bench by the River Thames, had to be one of the most relaxing places I had been in a long while. The falling of night brought with it a chilly air that caused my skin to prickle and my body to cuddle closer to Edward. His arm around my shoulders tightened its grip as he smiled down at me.

"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly. "If it's too cold for you, we can go. I don't mind."

"Let's stay just a couple more minutes."

He nodded, returning his gaze to the quiet stream of water unfolding in front of us.

"I had fun today," I said after a minute, drawing his attention back to me.

We'd started by having lunch together, then went for a long stroll in the park, finally ending by the Thames. It now was past seven, and my mind was working itself into a frenzy knowing tomorrow I was flying back to the States.

"Me too, Isabella." He leaned down to kiss the corner of my lips. His warm breath fanned across my skin, making my cold skin break into goosebumps.

Closing my eyes, I swallowed thickly. "Edward, I…"

"What is it?" he whispered, kissing my lips instead.

"Could I…" I didn't know how to tell him without sounding too forward, and it drove me crazy. "I mean, I would like to, maybe see your place, have a nightcap, if you don't mind."

He pulled back, and I opened my eyes to see he was giving me a heated look. "Really?"

I nodded, now nervously lost for words.

He got up from the bench almost instantly, holding out his hand for me to take. If the way he looked at me was any indication, I was certain he was as eager as I was for us to take things further.

Hand in hand, we started walking in the opposite direction from where we came.

My thoughts were all over the place, and I bit my lip so hard I was afraid I was going to draw blood.

We took a cab to his place, the short ride mostly silent. After paying the fee, Edward helped me out of the car, and I noticed we were in front of a small but strikingly quaint apartment building.

There were only two apartments on each floor, and as we reached our destination – door 'no. 5' – Edward pulled out a set of keys, unlocking and motioning with his head that I should go in first. Stepping in behind me, Edward reached to our right and turned on the lights.

Unsurprisingly, the apartment looked very modern — just as I imagined someone's home who worked in graphic design. There was a large, open space that held the living area, a black and beige kitchen with splashes of light blue, and a dinner table to accommodate six people.

"This is nice," I observed, giving him a smile over my shoulder as I walked towards the comfy looking corner sofa. Hanging above it was a large abstract sketch of two half-naked women staring at each other. Beside the couch there was a bold contrasting fiddle leaf fig.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward replied warmly. "I sketched that my first week in London."

"I see you like drawing women," I teased, turning around to face him.

He shrugged; his hands dug deep into his jean pockets. "I find the female body inspiring."

The way he said it and how he looked at me brought color to my cheeks.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, his voice low, starting to walk towards me with slow, measured steps.

I shook my head no, all of a sudden mesmerized by him. He looked so tall and astonishingly handsome.

In the pit of my stomach I could feel the start of a different kind of hunger.

When he stopped in front of me, with the tips of his sneakers touching the soft tips of my flats, he brought one hand to my face, brushing away a few stray hairs. Leaning over, he pressed his mouth against mine ever so softly.

My body started responding immediately. My nipples perked, and the need to be touched all over became overwhelming so fast it made me dizzy. Pushing myself up on my tiptoes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Edward's responding moan brought wetness between my legs. Suddenly, there was this intense desire to be filled so badly, it ached. Pulling me flush to his body, he grabbed hold of my hair and kissed me with renewed fervor. Before I knew what was happening, Edward had me in his arms and I was being carried into what I guessed was his bedroom. Kicking open the door, he pushed me onto the bed, his body coming to rest on top of mine.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," he whispered, dragging his lips up my neck.

What followed was a blur.

Clothes came off, naked skin rubbed against naked skin while lips met in frenzied kisses, making the passion stretch to maddening heights.

The moment Edward entered me in a slow but firm thrust, I let out a soft gasp that, to my ears, sounded more like a sound of relief.

"Fuck," he grunted harshly, his eyes fluttering closed with his pleasure.

Grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled him to me for another kiss. As his lips touched mine, he started moving. In and out, he kept a steady pace, each push weighted as if he was afraid it was all going to end too soon.

With every move of his hips, the tension building between my thighs became unbearable. I needed more and I needed it with an urgency that felt almost primal. I wanted him unrestrained; I wanted everything he had to give.

"Please," I begged, beyond the point of caring whether I sounded too desperate.

"I won't last," he warned, pushing deeper; his green eyes half-closed as if he were experiencing the purest form of ecstasy.

"Yes," I whispered, dragging my nails across his back. "I need more. I'm so close."

He hissed, drawing back his pelvis, thrusting forward with such vigor it made the bed shake on its hinges before hitting the wall.

"Ah!" I cried, digging my nails into his skin.

"Christ, Isabella." He breathed heavily, leaning down to clasp my nipple between his teeth as he punished my body with his relentless pace.

It took mere seconds before I was ready to come. Squeezing my legs around his narrow waist, I urged him on, reaching down between us to touch where we were joined, knowing I needed just a little more to throw me over the edge.

Soon enough, my orgasm started at the heels of my feet, hot and tingly, before sinuously making its way up to thighs, building up until it felt as if I was about to explode into a million pieces. Everything between my waist trembled and contracted, and I Iet out a loud cry, clinging to Edward as the euphoria melted into a feeling of warmth that enveloped my entire body. It'd been a long time, if ever, that I'd felt anything close to that type of fulfillment.

When I was coherent again, I realized Edward had also stopped moving. He was lying on top of me, breathing into the side of my neck as he recovered from his own orgasm. The fact I hadn't even heard him made me wonder how loud I'd been. The first answer that came to mind was mortifying.

"Fucking hell," Edward muttered, starting to get up. He pulled out, kneeling between my legs and staring down at the mess we'd made. "We didn't use a condom. I'm so sorry. I don't _ever_ do this. I don't know what came over me… I just—"

"Edward, it's fine," I cut off his rambling. "I didn't ask for a condom either."

"I'm clean," he rushed to add. "I haven't gone bareback in years."

"I trust you." I grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him towards me.

He smiled, placing a soft kiss on my lips then stretching out beside me. "I trust you, too, obviously. I was just wondering… you know… since I didn't pull out…"

Turning onto my side, I faced him. "I won't get pregnant, if that's what you were thinking. I'm on the pill."

He nodded, but something about my answer seemed to be bothering him.

"I don't usually sleep with men without using protection either, Edward," I said meaningfully, hoping to ease his mind. "Not that I do this often, anyway."

"Okay," he breathed out, looking relieved. His lips then stretched into a lazy smile.

"So relax." I laughed, pinching his side playfully.

"Mm-hmm, I'm relaxed all right," he murmured, pulling me on top of him. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed my neck then my lips. "Serious stuff aside, the sex was amazing. You came so hard."

"I know, and I could say the same about you."

He chuckled, looking somewhat embarrassed for a fleeting second. "I swear to God I normally last longer, and I also have better control of my own orgasms. But this…" He stared down at me with quiet fierceness in his eyes, dragging his fingers up and down my back. "What just happened between us was so intense, I couldn't help myself. I completely lost control."

"I know," I repeated, placing my head on his chest and closing my eyes, feeling the steady, calming rhythm of his heart.

"Stay with me tonight?" His voice was a mere whisper.

"I'd love to," I answered, unable to contain the stupid grin overtaking my face as Edward squeezed me to him a bit tighter.

* * *

 **A/N I'm halfway through writing chapter 12.**

 **Thanks for reading xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Earlier than anticipated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Agreement with two people, lamentation with three. - Kashmiri proverb**_

* * *

I lay in bed on my back, staring at the ceiling where the soft light coming from the street lamps cohabited peacefully with the night's darkness. Beside me, Edward snored quietly; his arm draped across my waist and his leg nestled between both of mine.

Turning my head, I stole a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

2:45 a.m. it read.

I'd been trying to find sleep for the past hour and a half, and failed. My mind was heavy with thoughts of my inevitable departure, and no matter how hard I fought with myself, how much I tried to reason the whole situation, I found I couldn't suppress my anxiety.

With a sigh, I grabbed Edward's hand, removing it gently before squeezing out of his embrace with as much agility as I could. Closing the bedroom door behind me, I headed into the kitchen.

Taking a glass from the cabinet, I poured some orange juice from the fridge, then settled with my drink in front of the windows to watch the rain that had started to fall.

I was going to miss Edward more than I cared to admit, even to myself, in the undisturbed solitude of the night. The notion of being apart from him for weeks, or worse, even months, filled me with a sense of dread that took me by surprise with its intensity.

Up until a week ago, the idea of not only running into Edward again, but also starting _something_ with him, sounded more like a silly fantasy than reality. Now that the dream had stretched beyond the realm of imagination, I had no clue what to do with myself. The feelings Edward evoked in me, when I was with him, had a dangerous potential that made me fear what _could_ happen if the distance became too much of an obstacle.

The door to the bedroom opened, and the sound of light steps echoed through the silent apartment. Soon, Edward's arms were around me as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he murmured sleepily, kissing the side of my neck with warm, moist lips.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered, giving him a smile as I turned my head slightly. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I woke up because suddenly the bed was cold." His hug tightened on me. "Come back. I want to hold you."

His offer was much too tempting to resist.

"Okay," I concurred, turning around to face him. Cupping his cheeks between my palms, I kissed him deeply, choosing to drive away the negative thoughts, at least for the moment.

 **~RS~**

"Call me as soon as you land." Edward regarded me with a somber expression. He'd taken the first half of the day off from work to accompany Alice and me to the airport.

"I will," I assured him, with one last, lingering kiss.

Squeezing my hand, he turned to Alice. "It was nice seeing you again, Alice. Send my regards to Jasper."

"Will do." She smiled warmly, closing the zipper on her handbag. "Take care and good luck with the job."

Edward acknowledged her remark with a nod, pulling me into his arms. His lips found my hair as he held me tight. When he let go, I could see the desolation in his beautiful, green eyes as he whispered, "I'll miss you."

As we parted ways, and I fought an onslaught of emotion, I didn't dare look back.

Once the plane took off, I opened the book I'd carried with me in an attempt to distract my mind that was buzzing with thoughts of Edward. It didn't work out too well, and I soon found myself tapping my foot nervously against the carpet floor.

"Are you all right?" Alice inquired, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" I sighed, glancing out the window at the fleecy clouds. "I don't know. I'm in a weird mood."

"You're going to miss him," she stated gently, as if there were no other alternative.

I nodded, knowing there was no point in denying it. "Yeah."

"I understand. He seems like a nice guy, and I'm glad you decided to give him a chance."

"Me, too, Al," I responded, because it felt as if I'd made the right decision in starting a relationship with Edward. "Me, too."

She smiled, lightly patting my hand to comfort me. "You deserve some happiness, Bella. Who knows, it could work out really well in the end."

I shrugged, making an effort not to show how much the uncertainty of _"could"_ frightened me. "Let's hope so."

 **~RS~**

When we landed in Chicago after a ten hour flight, I was surprised to see Jacob waiting for me in the arrivals terminal.

Alice sent me a questioning look that I didn't miss but preferred to ignore, as I didn't have an answer for her.

"Welcome home." Jacob gave me a broad smile, rushing to envelop me into a warm embrace.

"What are you doing here?" I returned his smile, although mine came out a bit confused.

"I was thinking you might want a ride home," he answered simply, pulling away. "Hi, Alice."

"Hello, Jacob."

"That's nice of you, but you didn't have to come. We could have taken a cab."

"Nonsense," he brushed me off casually, reaching for my luggage. "Let me get that for you."

In the car, on our way to Alice's apartment, I noticed her take in my interaction with Jacob with renewed interest. She was trying to come off absorbed by her phone, but in my peripheral I could see her gaze lift every time I turned my head in Jacob's direction.

"So how was the trip?" Jacob wanted to know, his dark eyes alternating between the oncoming traffic and me. "Did you have any fun at all?"

"Yeah, we did," I replied, knowing it wasn't the right time to bring Edward in just yet. "We had dinner with Marcus and Didyme, and even got to squeeze in a bit of sightseeing for Alice. It was a good trip."

"I'm glad to hear that." He drummed his fingers against the wheel, nodding his approval. After a moment, he turned to me as if suddenly remembering something. "Your father called me yesterday."

"My dad?" I asked, taken by surprise. "What did he want?"

"He asked me if I knew of any good employment lawyers in Seattle. That friend of his, Phil, wants to sue the company he works for. I understand there are some issues with workplace safety."

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me for a moment. I thought my dad was in some kind of trouble."

"Nah." He grinned at me. "But I think he likes me."

I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "Of course he does. He's known you a long time. He trusts you to give him good advice."

"Yeah."

Minutes later, we were pulling in front of Alice's apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride, Jacob." She grabbed her bag, touching my shoulder gently. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, Bella."

"Sure, Al." I watched her get out of the car, unable to shake the weird feeling that something sounded a bit off with her.

Jacob got out to help her with her luggage. When he returned, he put the car in gear, heading south towards my place.

"You look thoughtful," he observed after a few minutes of silence. "Is there something preoccupying you?"

"No," I lied. "I'm tired from the long flight."

"That's understandable." He reached across the gear shift, placing his large hand on top of mine where it rested on my thigh.

A moment later, I pulled my hand away, pretending to tighten up my ponytail. His hand went back on the gear shift.

Watching his expression, I didn't notice any sign of rejection on his face. He was acting so natural that I had to scold myself for letting paranoia strike again.

Once at home, Jacob insisted on carrying my luggage inside.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked, leaning against the hallway wall. The gesture reminded me of Edward waiting for me on our first date.

I gave him a smile, letting him know I was grateful for the concern. "I'm fine. Thank you for everything, Jake. I appreciate it."

"Can I treat you to dinner tomorrow evening?"

"We'll see," I said evasively, not entirely sure I wanted to continue our tradition of getting dinner together at least twice a week. "I have a lot of work to do at the office."

He straightened up, his expression unreadable. "I'll call you."

"Yeah."

Leaning down, he placed a brief kiss on my cheek. "Rest well."

"Thanks."

As soon as he was out the door, I dug into my bag for my phone, dialing Edward's number. He answered on the second ring.

" _Hey, you,"_ he greeted fondly.

"Hey." I found myself grinning giddily at the sound of his voice. Heading straight for the bedroom, I plopped down onto my bed, closing my eyes. "I'm home."

" _That's good to hear. How was the flight?"_

"It was tiring. I can't wait to get some sleep."

" _Yeah, it is a long trip,"_ he sympathized. Then I remembered that in London it had to be after eleven p.m. After a small pause, he added in a low voice, _"Listen… I didn't get to tell you, but I had a wonderful time last night."_

Suddenly, I was assaulted by graphic visions from our first night together. "I did too, Edward. Sex..." I hesitated, then went for it, "hasn't ever felt so good," I confessed, wanting to be honest all the way.

" _That's good to hear, and I know I'm going to miss sharing my bed with you."_

At that, I had to smile. "We've only slept together for one night. I think you'll be able to manage."

He chuckled. _"I'm hurt. But I meant it. It was nice having you here."_

"I liked it, too." I was now grinning from ear to ear. "You make for a good pillow."

" _As in I'm soft and fluffy?"_

"No." My voice dropped. "As in, you're large and sturdy—just how I like it."

The only response I got was quiet breathing. Afraid I might have said something stupid, I rushed to apologize.

"I'm sorry. That was— _"_

" _Fuck, don't apologize,"_ he interrupted me immediately. _"It just took me by surprise. What you said was so fucking hot."_

"Oh, okay," I breathed out in relief.

He sighed. _"Damn it. You're so far away, and I really want to kiss you right now. I already miss you."_

"Me too, Edward," I admitted in a soft voice, finding it difficult to accept just how much truth those words carried. "So very much."

 **~RS~**

"This looks like good news, Bella," Aro noted with satisfaction, as his eyes pored over the reports I'd brought back from my trip overseas.

"Yes, I think there's a real chance of opening this new branch in London, and Marcus agrees. As you can see, we even found a fairly cheap way to set up offices."

Aro nodded. "The costs are good, but I see you omitted the servers. We're going to need to invest in new servers. It's important the offices in London don't depend entirely on the Chicago headquarters, in this regard. Given the time zone difference, it would be disruptive to the staff working overseas."

"Right," I replied, baffled with myself for not taking into account such an obvious aspect. "I'll talk to Victor in IT, and see what the evaluated pricing is that he can come up with."

"You do that." He closed the file in front of him, pushing it aside. "I'll read it today, then give you my feedback."

"Okay." I smiled, rising from the chair across from him. "I'm going back to work."

He returned my smile, removing his glasses and placing them neatly on top of the file. "Don't stress yourself too much. If you feel tired, take the day off."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later."

Passing by Irina's empty desk, I made my way to my office, throwing a quick glance at my watch.

10:05 a.m.

The day was only just beginning and I already felt drained, but the pile of work waiting on my desk kept me from following Aro's advice.

Alice was nowhere in sight, and I entered my office, closing the door behind me. My coffee was still warm, and I took a sip before opening the Excel worksheet I needed before setting to work.

 **~RS~**

Lunchtime came and went without me even noticing. At around three, Alice poked her head into my office, asking if I wanted something to eat. I opted for a sandwich that I ate while doing a statistics report, and by the time Monday's workday came to an end, I was spent.

Around six, my cell phone rang, blowing away my last bit of concentration.

Jacob's name greeted me on the flashing screen.

"Hey, Jake," I answered, leaning back into my seat.

" _We're having dinner tonight, and I won't take no for an answer,"_ he said in lieu of a greeting, sounding quite cheerful.

I sighed, rubbing two fingers against my temple. "I'm sorry, but not tonight. I'm exhausted, and I'd rather just order some takeout when I get home."

His responding silence spoke volumes, and I knew he was waiting for me to extend the invitation for him to join me.

" _Ooo_ _-_ _kay,"_ he dragged the lone word, and I could hear the dissatisfaction in his voice. His mood had made a one-eighty, and when I didn't say anything else, he continued coolly. _"I won't insist then. I'll let you get your rest."_

"Thanks… maybe some other time."

While I was indeed tired, and really not in the mood for company, refusing him left me feeling as if I were somehow kicking our friendship to the curb.

" _Right. Well, have a good evening, Bella."_

"You, too, Jake."

Hanging up, I stared at the phone in my hand, wondering if putting distance between my best friend and me was the right thing to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you D JS White... for everything xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
**

 _ **We learn little from victory, much from defeat. – Japanese Proverb**_

* * *

Edward chuckled, his green eyes sparkling with mirth through the computer screen.

" _I swear to God, the face he made was priceless. I wish I'd recorded his reaction."_

I grinned, enjoying his story about the prank he'd played on his coworker. "You're so bad. It's a good thing the guy has a sense of humor."

He shrugged, nonchalant. _"Yeah. He's a good sport."_

I took a sip from my chilled wine, pushing my legs farther underneath me. "Other than tormenting your fellow colleagues, what else did you do today?"

He smiled, lifting his arm over his head to rearrange his pillow in a more comfortable position. My gaze followed the movement, savoring the imagery of his biceps rippling the smooth, pale skin. It had been three weeks since my trip to London, and every single time we Skyped, the need to be with him again became more intense.

We'd fallen into a comfortable routine, texting whenever we could during the day and Skyping every night between ten o'clock and midnight. Usually, he Skyped from his office because of the time zone difference, but today he'd left work early, which was why he was at home, in his bed, enticing me with his casual outfit and damp hair from a recent shower.

" _Nothing much, really. It's been raining since yesterday morning, and it makes me sleepy. I haven't gotten that used to the humid weather yet. I met with a client to determine the scope of a new project we're taking on, but other than that, I was pretty sluggish at the office today."_

"Yeah," I sympathized, absentminded, suddenly distracted with my thoughts of missing him.

" _What about you? How's the big project coming along?"_

"Aro seems convinced," I said with a confident smile. "Marcus is sending him new reports every week."

" _Any word on when you're coming back?"_ Edward asked, hopeful.

I shook my head no. "Not yet."

" _That's too bad."_ The disappointment on his face was evident even through the laptop screen.

"I know, but all we can do for the moment is wait."

" _Yeah. Anyway."_ He put on a soft smile, deciding to change the subject for both our sakes. _"I was thinking about shaving my beard."_

"I like your beard," I protested with a frown. "It's just the right length and it suits you."

He laughed, his gaze warm. _"All right, then. I'll leave it as it is. At least till I see you next."_

I grinned, triumphant. "Thank you."

" _You're more than welcome, babe."_

The endearment made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Before I had a chance to say something sweet in return, the doorbell rang, drawing my attention in that direction. I frowned, staring at the darkened hallway, wondering who might be looking for me at ten p.m. on a Thursday.

" _What's wrong?"_ Edward wanted to know.

"There's someone at the door." Unfolding my legs from underneath me, I pushed the laptop aside, placing my glass of wine on the coffee table. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Edward chuckled lightly. _"I'll be right here. I haven't had my nightly fill of you yet."_ He winked.

Crossing the living room in high spirits, I headed into the hallway, walking the short distance to the front door with quick steps. Looking through the peephole, I was surprised to see Jacob standing on the other side. I unlocked the door and opened it wide, giving him a confused look.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

He grinned happily, holding up a bag from a nearby liquor store. "I thought we could make martinis." He touched the tip of my nose with his forefinger playfully. "You need to cheer up; you've been working far too hard lately." Then, without bothering to ask if he could come in, he squeezed past me, heading straight for the living room.

My eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. Slamming the door closed, I rushed after him.

"Jacob, I'm not in the mood," I called, my cheeks flushing from the sudden adrenaline.

He ignored me, walking to the bar and placing the bag on it. "Come on, Bella. I've hardly seen you in weeks. I hate to think you spend all your free time locked inside this apartment."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. My brain shut down as his head turned to the left, exactly where my laptop was idling on the couch. From behind the lit screen, Edward's intense gaze took in our interaction with stony interest.

Jacob stared back at the laptop, his expression hardening.

After a moment that seemed more like an eternity, Edward's narrowed eyes shifted to me. _"I see you have company, Isabella. I'll catch up with you another time."_

"Edward…" My voice trailed off, unsure what I could say off-hand to defuse the situation.

" _Have a good night."_

With that, the screen went black, the connection lost. I stared at it, feeling my entire body fill up with dread.

"Why the fuck are you Skyping with that guy? Isn't he the one you hit with your car?" Jacob's voice was low and menacing, his fury barely contained as he stared daggers through my head.

He'd only laid eyes on Edward once, briefly, while filling out some of the paperwork necessary for the resolution of the case. I stood there stock-still; momentarily shocked that he'd recognized him after all that time.

"I asked you a fucking question, Bella."

At his irate tone of voice, something in me snapped. I clenched my fists on instinct, my nails digging hard into the skin of my palms. "What makes you think I have to explain myself to you, Jacob? It's my life. I do whatever the hell I want!"

My answer only seemed to make him angrier. It was the first fight we'd had since breaking up, so many years ago.

"I'm your friend, goddamnit! You're hiding things from me. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?"

"I'm not responsible for what you feel, Jacob!" I spat out venomously, enraged with both his attitude and the entire situation.

He recoiled at my words, his expression changing swiftly from anger to hurt. Then, something flashed on his face, the recognition of a far more important detail.

"Did you fuck him?" he asked so faintly, I had to strain my ears to hear.

My silence was the only answer he needed.

"Are you still fucking him?"

I found out I couldn't speak. The pain and disappointment overshadowing his handsome features were too much to take in.

Grabbing at his hair with both hands, he pulled hard, squeezing his eyes shut as if to erase those images from his head. Then, he spun on his heels brusquely, walking away with large, hurried steps, ripping open the door, and slamming it behind him on his way out of the apartment.

I remained standing where he left me, staring at nothing. My eyes filled with bitter tears and I let out an anguished sob, wishing there was a way I could wipe those last five minutes from my existence.

 **~RS~**

"Can I get you anything? Some herbal tea maybe?" Alice asked with concern.

"No." I sighed, staring out the window. "I'm fine."

The night before, I'd tried to call Edward right after Jacob left, but to my heartbreaking dismay, he hadn't answered. He was mad, and I couldn't blame him. I'd told him Jacob wouldn't be a problem, and I'd failed to keep my promise.

On the one hand, I was hurt that Edward chose to be angry instead of asking for an explanation. On the other hand, I could understand his reaction. If the situation were reversed, and one of his female friends decided to pop by his house randomly, late one evening, carrying booze, I knew I would have reacted the same way. That however, didn't change the fact I felt quite let down. He obviously didn't trust me enough to let me explain.

"I'll be at my desk if you need me," Alice said from behind me, her voice tentative. "I'll just… go now."

I nodded in acknowledgement, continuing my staring as the door closed behind her quietly. The small form of a distant plane appeared in the blue sky, leaving behind a white trail. My eyes followed it with a sense of longing, thinking of Edward and the great distance between us.

The phone on my desk rang, causing me to startle. Closing the distance to it with a few steps, I picked it up, noticing Aro's name.

"Yes, sir?"

" _I have news. Join me in my office for a minute."_

"I'll be right there."

Hanging up, I rounded my desk, heading for the door. Alice was near the windows, watering the sole plant in our office. She gave me a questioning look to which I smiled, doing my best to put up a brave front. I hadn't told her anything, but somehow suspected she knew my sudden unhappiness had to do with Edward.

Aro was pacing the length of his spacious office, smoking a cigar. He looked agitated, which made me feel uneasy.

"Is something the matter?" I inquired, closing the door behind me.

"I have decided we're opening the new branch in London." He went straight for the subject, puffing out a thick cloud of vanilla-scented smoke. "I'll need you to work with Marcus on this thing, give him a hand when he needs it."

My heart skipped a beat at the implications.

"Does it mean I'll have to move overseas to run the new offices?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "No, no. You'll be traveling to London when the situation asks for it. I'm sending Caius to supervise the project."

Caius, our COO. Not me. Aro was keeping me in Chicago, essentially ruining my dream of a proper relationship with Edward. Not that he was speaking with me at the moment.

"But, I don't understand. I thought—"

He cut me off before I had a chance to finish my sentence. "I'm not sending you because I need you here. You're my right hand, and I rely on you heavily. You know that. Caius can handle the new branch."

I nodded, having a difficult time wrapping my mind around this new twist of events. All I could think of was Edward and my inability to be with him the way I wanted.

Aro dismissed me immediately after sharing the news. I walked back to my office, feeling lightheaded.

"Bella, are you all right? You look so pale." Alice stood from her desk, rushing over to me.

"I'm fine," I answered weakly.

"You keep saying that, but it's clearly not true. What happened?"

I stared at her blankly, feeling the onslaught of tears. "I fucked up, Alice."

 **~RS~**

Later that same evening, the sound of my doorbell pulled me out of a restless sleep. My head was pounding as I got out of the bed and sluggishly made my way to check on the front door.

I didn't bother looking through the peephole, swinging open the door and staring at the person waiting in the hallway through squinted eyes.

Jacob was holding a huge bouquet of pink roses, his expression somber.

He was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." His voice was low and unusually quiet.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I swallowed thickly, looking away. I was terribly miserable and I needed my best friend desperately. "What are you sorry for?"

He sighed. "For being an asshole. For asking questions I shouldn't ask."

I nodded, my emotions getting the best of me. A tear slipped down my cheek, instantly followed by another.

Almost immediately, his large arms were wrapped around me, the dozen flowers falling to the floor with a noisy rustle. He pulled me to him, holding me tight, burying his face into my hair.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered hoarsely. "You're everything I've got."

His words made me cry harder. I didn't want to lose my best friend either, and it hurt because I knew that wasn't an option any longer.

"Jacob, I can't," I sobbed, trying to pull away.

He refused to let go, holding me tighter. "Please. Don't push me away."

Despite his plea, I pushed against his chest until he finally released me. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked away, his jaw clenching.

"I can't give you what you want, Jacob. I just… I can't. Please understand." I wiped away at my cheeks with the back of my flannel shirt. "I should have talked to you earlier, but I was so scared of ruining our friendship. I was afraid of losing my best friend."

For a minute, he stood there, still as a stone. When he looked at me again, he seemed to have made a decision. "Just answer one question. Do you have any love for me?"

"You know I do. I love you very much, but not the way you want me to. I can only love you as a friend."

He nodded. "Then I won't ask for more than you can give. I want to, so fucking badly, but I won't. I won't push for anything. I will be whatever you want me to be."

I shook my head, feeling drained. "It wouldn't be right, Jake. You know it wouldn't."

"I love you, and I don't want to lose you. If you only want me to be your friend, I'll be your friend."

"Jake…"

He sighed deeply, and I recognized the same fatigue I was feeling on his face. "Don't make me beg, Bella. Don't make me humiliate myself more than I already am."

Everything inside me hurt so much, I could barely think. I hated to see him weak and vulnerable, knowing I was the reason for his suffering.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Do nothing," he said simply.

"Do nothing," I repeated in a haze. More than anything, I wished that were possible.

He stared at me with intensity in his black eyes. "Yes. Let's remain as we were before yesterday."

"What about Edward? I want to be with him, but he's mad at me because of you. He doesn't like our friendship, and I can understand why."

At the mention of Edward, his expression darkened. "If he cares about you, he'll get over it. You can't just give up your closest friend of thirteen years because of a man you met some months ago. Can you, Bella?"

I didn't get a chance to think of a proper answer. Somewhere nearby, my phone rang, disturbing our conversation and sending shivers down my spine with the first chords of _Set Fire to The Rain._

 _Edward's ringtone._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for the wait, lovelies xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **The man who removes a mountain begins by carrying away small stones.— Chinese Proverb**_

* * *

I stared over my shoulder, my eyes drawn in the direction of my bedroom.

"I have to go," I said in haste, turning to Jacob. Every inch of my skin itched with the need to answer the phone.

"Is it him?" Jacob asked in a low voice. Although, judging by his grave expression, he already knew the answer was yes.

"Yes, it's him. I need to pick up."

After a moment, he nodded, putting his hands up and taking a step back. "Fine. I'll go, but on one condition."

"What condition?" I tapped out an anxious rhythm with my foot against the floor, refraining from slamming the door closed and running back inside.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow evening. Let's talk this situation through."

I sighed, knowing he was right and we needed to have a more thorough conversation. "Yeah, okay. We'll do that."

"Great." He smiled, leaning down to give me a brief hug. "I'll call you."

Before leaving, he bent down to pick up the flowers still on the floor. I accepted them from him without any word of protest, wanting to get to the damn phone.

His elevator arrived almost instantly, for which I was grateful. Closing the front door and tossing the roses on the foyer table, I rushed into my bedroom.

To my dismay, my phone had stopped ringing, the screen dark and silent. I picked it up, reading the notification of Edward's missed call and hitting dial.

He answered on the second ring, his voice sounding almost relieved. _"Isabella, hey."_

"Hi, Edward," I said with trepidation, my heart beating faster in my chest.

" _I thought you were too upset to answer my call."_

"I'm not." My voice was gentle. "Are _you_?"

There was a small pause before he spoke again. _"I have to admit that I was pretty pissed off."_

I sat on the bed, running my palm over the rumpled sheets. "There's no need to be. There is absolutely nothing going on between us. He's just my friend. I swear."

" _I believe you, Isabella, but that doesn't mean I don't get jealous thinking I'm so far away while he can see you whenever he feels like it. I know he's in love with you. It's so fucking obvious, you'd need to be blind not to see it."_ He paused for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. _"I like you._ A lot _. This long distance relationship we're trying to do is complicated enough without the added stress of that guy fawning all over you. Can you please understand where I'm coming from?"_

"I do," I replied quietly. "I understand. Honestly, I do. I just wish you'd trust me more."

He sighed on the other end of the line. _"Trusting you isn't the issue here. It's him I have a problem with, not you."_

"Okay." I stared at the wall across from me, deciding how to tell him about Jacob's condition that we meet up. Clearly, a direct approach was preferable. "In that case, you should know I agreed to see him for dinner tomorrow evening." When I was met with silence on his part, I continued. "It's not what you think, so let me explain."

" _Go ahead_. _"_ He sounded calm, but there was a subtle edge of irritability to his voice.

I took a deep breath prior to telling him about my earlier encounter with Jacob. "He came by just minutes before you called. He wanted to apologize." I stopped, searching for the right words. "I told him there can _never_ be anything more than friendship between us — that I don't feel that way about him. He seemed to understand."

" _Then why does he want to meet up for dinner?"_

I shrugged, knowing well enough he couldn't see me. "He just wants to talk, you know?"

" _Right,"_ he acknowledged, his tone impassive.

I frowned, reaching up to tug on my messy curls — a nervous habit. "Can we Skype? I hate that I can't see your face."

" _Yeah. I'll call you in a minute."_

My phone went dead immediately. Opening my Skype app, I stared at the phone in my hand, waiting.

Seconds later, the screen lit up with a video call from Edward. I pressed the accept button and was greeted with the handsome face I was yearning to see. Taking in his dark green button-down shirt and the modern red brick wall adorned with colorful posters behind him, I realized he was still at work.

" _Hey, it's good to see you,"_ he said softly, offering me a reserved smile.

"Hi." I returned his smile, relieved we seemed to be all right. Sure, he had yet to comprehend what went down with Jacob, but in the end, I suspected he wanted us to work through our current situation as much as I did. "So, look, I know this is not ideal, but I think it's necessary that I have a discussion with Jacob about his… well, about his feelings. I owe him at least that much consideration. He's been my best friend for such a long time."

Edward nodded; although, I had to admit he didn't look too convinced. _"Yeah. I get it."_

"You're not upset then?" I asked, hesitant.

He looked away, thinking about it. _"I don't like it, but I'm trying to empathize. Will you remain friends?"_

"I don't know," I admitted.

Edward sighed, his eyes finding mine again. _"Isabella, I don't want you to give up your friends for me. It wouldn't be right. All I really want is for that guy to know there are lines he's not allowed to cross. If he can stay within the limits of those lines, fine. If not, he'd better find himself another BFF."_

"I'll tell him," I promised. "We'll reach an agreement."

" _Good."_ After a moment, he scratched his beard, looking apprehensive about something. _"So, uh, Easter is coming soon."_

"Yeah." I chuckled, happy Jacob was no longer our subject of conversation. "In two days."

" _I know you're busy in Chicago, and I didn't make any plans, but I was thinking…"_ He trailed off, and I found his expression endearing. _"Maybe I can take a few extra days off and come see you?"_

My heart jumped in my throat at his unexpected suggestion. "That would be perfect, Edward. I miss you. Did you talk to your boss about it?"

He grinned, sheepish. _"Actually, I did, and he gave me the green light. I wanted to tell you yesterday but,"_ he waved vaguely to the air around him, _"you know."_

I did. Yesterday, Jacob had happened.

"Are you really coming here?" I asked, sounding pathetically hopeful.

Still grinning, he nodded. _"I'll be there on Sunday."_

I bounced on the bed, excited, squeezing my hands together. I suddenly felt like a little girl waiting for Santa. "This is the best surprise, Edward! I can't wait to see you."

A little snarky voice at the back of my mind whispered it was all in vain. I wouldn't be moving to London anytime soon, and Edward's visit was just a shred of hope, a few more stolen moments together, I was hanging on to desperately.

Brushing away that voice, I smiled, pretending everything was going to be all right. We were going to find a way.

Breaking the news to him was going to be difficult, but thankfully, I had the chance to do it in person. We could talk and decide what the next step should be.

 **~ B ~**

A few minutes past six the following evening I met Jacob at one of our usual places. The restaurant was packed, with people waiting along the elegant glass bar for a chance of securing a table. Approaching the hostess stand, I was greeted by Melanie, a charismatic, long-time employee.

"Ms. Swan, how are you this evening?" she inquired with a blinding smile. She didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed a menu and motioned for me to follow her. "It's wonderful to see you. Your table is right this way."

Jacob was already seated, focusing on something on his phone, probably work-related emails. He stood when he noticed me, quickly abandoning his reading. "Bella, you look lovely." Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, proceeding to hold out my chair for me.

I smiled nervously, feeling awkward in his presence for the first time since I could remember.

We ordered as soon as the waiter appeared and poured our drinks.

Grabbing my glass of wine and taking a large gulp, I debated how to start the most uncomfortable talk known to friend-zoned men.

As if sensing my reluctance, he spoke first. "I'm glad you came tonight. It means a lot."

"Yeah, there was really no point in skipping this conversation, no matter how strange and awkward it might be."

"It doesn't have to be awkward," he countered, placing his large hand atop mine on the table.

"You just made it that way," I mumbled, pulling back my hand.

For a moment he looked dumbfounded. He recovered fast, his shoulders straightening as he put more distance between us. "Sorry. I didn't mean it."

I let out a deep sigh that seemed to reverberate through my entire body, hating that we had to have this discussion at all. "I know."

"Look," he continued, "I'm going to be honest with you, Bella. I love you, and I don't mean that in a friendly, platonic way. But you figured that out already."

"When did you first know?" I asked quietly, avoiding eye contact and preoccupying myself with the long stem of my glass.

He didn't even need to think about it, responding almost instantly.

"It was last year in July. We left the cinema after watching that French movie you'd been pestering me about for a week. It was hot outside and you were wearing that sleeveless red silk top I like. Your hair was down in soft curls and your lips were painted a dark shade of red." I raised my eyes to his, surprised with the details. "While we waited for our cab, I remember staring at your profile as you scrolled through your phone, and thinking you were so incredibly beautiful. It was the first time since our break-up that I wanted to kiss you so fucking badly. You know I don't get attached easily, but this ─" he gestured between us "─ has been happening for a long while now. We've practically been inseparable since college. You're smart, beautiful, you have a great career, and we get along well; it's not hard to see what drew me to you to surpass friendship."

I nodded, trying not to let it show how much his confession affected me. "We didn't work out the first time. What makes you think we'd stand a chance this time around?"

My question was purely rhetorical, but he seemed to take it seriously.

"It's been thirteen years since our break-up. We were kids then, Bella." He stared at me intently. "I know I can make you happy. If you would only give us a chance…"

I shook my head, wanting to hear no more. "I told you that I can't. I'm seeing Edward, and I _really_ like him, Jake. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but if you force my hand and I see no other option…" I let the words fade away, watching his face as the meaning of what I was implying sank in.

His expression changed, the odd sparkle in his eyes speaking volumes. He tried to mask his disappointment with a tight smile, but he wasn't fooling anyone. He was broken over this, and it tore my heart in half.

"All right, then." Jacob took a mouthful of wine, setting down the glass with a little more force than necessary. "Tell me more about this Edward of yours."

His request caught me off guard. "Are you sure?" I asked, reluctant. "I mean, what do you want to know?"

"What he does, how old is he, you know ─ the basics. I feel I should at least have some info about the guy if I'm going to be seeing him around all the time."

I stared at him, filled with guilt. I didn't want to speak to him about another man when he'd made his feelings about me so clear.

"He works in graphic design, he's twenty-nine, and he currently lives in London." I summed it all up in a single phrase, making my voice sound flat. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably.

At my mention of London, his eyebrows arched. "That's why you two were Skyping that night— he lives on the other side of the Atlantic?"

"Yes."

Glancing down at his iPhone, he ran a finger across the dark screen, the idling object suddenly becoming very absorbing. "So, you're doing the long distance thing."

"We are," I confirmed.

"Interesting," he murmured. His gaze lingered a moment more on his phone before returning to my face. This time, he was wearing an expression I couldn't pinpoint. "Also, I couldn't help but note he's younger than you."

"Only by three years." I was quick to defend. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it's not," he said in concurrence, but it felt as if he was patronizing me. "Well, what can I say? Good luck with that."

"Thanks," I answered in a low voice, stealing a glance at my watch.

It didn't escape Jacob's notice.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No, but I promised Edward I'd call when—"

"When you got rid of me?" He finished my sentence for me, his tone of voice sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. I'd had about enough for one evening. "Jake, if you want us to remain friends, you need to get used to this and accept it, because it's _my_ life. As of now, my relationship with Edward comes first."

He put his hands up to placate me. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up about it."

"So, what's it going to be? Do we continue as friends? I mean, it's going to be awkward, you know?"

"There's that word again." He sighed, obviously displeased. "Yes, I choose friends, and no, it doesn't have to be _awkward_. We're adults for fuck's sake. I can handle it."

"I don't want you to have to 'handle it'." I frowned. "It feels wrong. I can't do this to you, Jake."

"So, you're going to cut me off from your life completely? You think that's going to solve the problem?"

"No. I─"

"Then stop fretting about it. If friendship is all we have, then so be it. _I_ will see to my feelings."

 **~ B ~**

Standing in the airport terminal, baggage claim area, I waited anxiously for Edward to appear. His plane had landed ten minutes earlier, and I bit my lip continuously as my eyes scanned the flitting crowd, wondering where he was.

The moment he entered the terminal, all tall frame and long limbs, dressed casually in jeans and a hoodie, my knees almost gave out on me. He spotted me immediately, his expression brightening up with a beautiful smile.

"Hi, sweetheart," he breathed out, reaching me quickly and scooping me up into his arms. He buried his face into my hair, squeezing me tight to his broad chest. "Fuck, I missed you."

I chuckled, my arms winding around his neck, my lips pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. "I missed you, too ─ so much."

He pulled back, his green eyes scanning my face for a second before his mouth crashed against mine. I melted into his kiss, feeling my entire body react to his touch.

Suddenly, all I could think about was that I couldn't wait to get him home and have a proper reunion.

Our conversation about the future could wait a little longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** **Sorry for the long wait, lovelies; RL has been hectic.**

 **Thank you D JS White xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **The glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time you fall. ─ Chinese Proverb**_

* * *

His hands traveled from my breasts to my hipbones, caressing the skin as he went, setting my entire body ablaze. I moaned impatiently, grabbing the back of his neck, bringing his mouth to mine.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured between kisses, grabbing my ass, kneading lightly. We were both stark naked, standing in the middle of my bedroom, our bodies flush against each other.

"I want you," I let out a breathless whisper, overwhelmed with the desire to give myself to him. All of a sudden, three weeks being apart felt like an eternity.

Edward responded with an incoherent sound, not breaking our kiss. Grabbing my hips, he swiftly lifted me into his arms, and I wrapped my legs around his narrow waist in automatic response. Seconds later, my back hit the mattress as Edward's weight pressed down on me, his pelvis grinding a seductive rhythm against mine.

"Fuck," he swore, probing me with his fingers, "ready so fast."

He pushed in and out a few times before pulling his fingers away and grabbing himself instead. The tip of his erection glistened with his arousal, and I bit my lip, watching as he pressed against my entrance.

With a single, slow push, he was inside. I threw back my head into the pillow and arched my spine, holding onto his biceps as he went all the way in. His mouth was on mine again; emulating with his tongue what he was doing with other parts of him. I responded with as much vigor, clinging onto him for dear life.

For a brief moment of lustful insanity, I wanted to pull my lips away from his and scream at the top of my lungs how good it felt. Instead, I settled for grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him impossibly close ̶ losing myself in him and in the moment.

His kisses moved down the side of my neck, and I enjoyed the rough feel of his beard on my sensitive skin. Placing his hand on the small of my back, he held me in place as he increased his pace. His thrusts became merciless, and I was done for. With a loud cry, I went over the edge, dragging Edward with me.

His guttural moans in my ear slowly died out as his body became inert on top of mine. After a few seconds, he pulled out, giving my lips a gentle kiss, rolling onto his back beside me.

"So good," I mumbled, feeling pleasantly spent. Turning onto my side, I ran a hand across his chest.

He smiled, taking my hand into his, bringing it to his racing heart. "It was."

 **~RS~**

I opened my eyes, turning my head in the direction of the noise. On the bedside table, my phone was vibrating with an oncoming call. Untangling myself from the sheets, I sat up, careful not to disturb Edward. I grabbed the phone ̶ seeing Jacob's name ̶ and let out a soft sigh.

"Hello," I answered quietly, picking up Edward's T-shirt then heading out of the bedroom.

" _Hey,"_ he greeted cheerfully, as I shrugged on the oversized T-shirt. _"Are you home?"_

"Yes." I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. "Why do you ask?"

" _I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight. It seems that everyone has left town for Easter."_

"Actually, Edward is here," I said.

 _I'm doing him_ , I didn't add.

" _Oh."_ He sounded deflated.

I took a sip of water, leaning against the fridge. "Yeah."

" _I assume he's here to see his family – and you, naturally. Will you be meeting his parents – you know, officially?"_

I found myself frowning, my stomach shifting uncomfortably at the mention of Edward's parents. Of course Edward was going to visit with his family, but I didn't think taking me with him was part of his plan. "No."

" _I thought as much."_

Something about his tone of voice grated on my nerves. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed. _"Well, no offense, Bella, but you ran over their son with your Mercedes. Judging by their reaction when you visited in the hospital, I'd say it's safer this way."_

"Ah, there it is." I felt annoyed with his condescending attitude, but mostly frustrated it hadn't been one day since we agreed my relationship with Edward was none of his concern. Clearly, not intruding on others' affairs wasn't Jacob's forte. "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. You've been unusually quiet about it, and I know you recognized Edward that night we Skyped because you told me as much. So, what gives?"

" _You were upset enough about me confessing my feelings, and I didn't want to make things worse by giving you the impression I was trying to meddle in your life. You're a big girl – you can handle yourself. But if you want my honest opinion, I don't see how this relationship is going to work out."_

"Gee, thanks for being so supportive, Jake," I said, sarcastic. As much as I hated to admit it, his words hit me hard. They fueled a fear I was trying to suppress at all costs.

" _Bella, I'm sorry, but you know I like to be straightforward."_

I puffed out a deriding snort. "You weren't straightforward about your feelings for me."

" _That's different."_ There was a sudden, dark undertone to his voice.

"How so?" I pressed.

" _How long is he staying in town?"_ He disregarded my question completely.

"A few days."

" _All right."_ He seemed to muse about something for a moment. _"I'm curious – did you stay in touch after the accident? You never once mentioned you were seeing him."_

"No, we didn't stay in touch after the accident. We ran into each other three weeks ago in London. He works in the same building as Marcus. Small world, huh?"

" _Yes, it's quite peculiar you reconnected that way,"_ he deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes at Jacob, but somehow found myself smiling at the memory. "I suppose it was fate."

" _Right, so I won't keep you any longer. Call me when you have time for a_ friend _, and feel like grabbing a bite to eat."_

"Sure."

As I ended the call, I stood there, mulling over our conversation. Jacob said he didn't want me to think he was meddling, but the impression he gave me was the exact opposite.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I decided I was going to deal with Jacob another time. I headed back into the bedroom, only to find my bed empty. In the adjoining bathroom, I heard the toilet flush, followed by water running in the sink. Seconds later, the door opened and Edward emerged wearing only his black boxer briefs.

He smiled when his eyes met mine. "Hey."

I returned his smile, feeling incredibly giddy at having him there. "Hello, stranger."

"Where did you go?" He closed the distance between us, pulling me into his arms.

"I was on the phone," I answered vaguely, closing my eyes, savoring the embrace.

He kissed the top of my head, letting his chin rest there. His hands traveled towards the hem of his T-shirt, pulling at it playfully. "I like seeing my clothes on you. They look good." He cupped my ass, squeezing.

I chuckled, leaning into his touch. "Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

I pulled back slightly to look at him. "I can make something, or we could order in. What would you prefer?"

He raised one hand and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. His fingers grazed down my neck, stopping at my collarbone. "We could make something together. What do you feel like having?"

"Pasta."

"Pasta it is," he said decisively, leaning down to give me a quick peck on the lips. "Lead the way."

I took hold of his hand, turning around, guiding him toward the kitchen.

"I like the apartment," he commented, as we crossed the hallway. "It feels cozy."

"It is cozy," I agreed. "I've been calling it home for about five years, but I only decided to buy it officially last year. It has its perks as it's close to work and the park is just across the street."

Edward tugged on my hand and we stopped in front of the living room. He peered inside, taking in the almost monochromatic decorum. Everything was pretty much beige, except the brown leather couch and a few gold decorative items.

"You have a balcony." He started walking in that direction, making me follow him. Sliding open the glass door, he stepped outside, resting his elbows on the railing, leaning forward to look at the street fifteen stories below. Turning his head, he smiled at me. "This is a nice view."

I placed my hand on the small of his back, rubbing softly. "I'm glad you like it. I'm not a big fan of heights, but I have to admit I do enjoy having my morning coffee here some days."

"My sister is crazy about large balconies. She's put a sofa on hers, and a lot of weird-looking plants."

His mention of Rosalie took me back to my earlier conversation with Jacob. "Speaking of your sister, do you plan to visit with your family?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

I shrugged off his question nonchalantly. "Oh, I was just asking – no reason."

"Would you like to come?"

His question caught me off guard. He looked genuine in his intention to bring me home to his parents, which was unexpected. "I don't think that I should."

Edward let out a soft sigh, turning to me. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but trust me when I say that you are wrong."

"How so?"

"My family doesn't hate you, Isabella."

"They don't like me either," I argued.

He shook his head. "My mom knows I'm seeing you."

"What?"

"I told her last week. By this time, I'm guessing she's already passed on the information to my dad."

"So," I started, trying to come to terms with the piece of news he was offering, "you're telling me they know you're in Chicago and you're seeing me."

He watched me intently, seeming to assess my reaction. "Yeah. Does it bother you?"

"No, but… I mean, we've only been doing this thing" — I gestured between us — "for such a short while, and I'm not sure telling them now was the right thing to do."

Edward pushed away from the balcony railing, heading back inside. "It does bother you."

"Edward…" I sighed, trailing after him. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against your family knowing about us. I just want them to like me… to accept me, you know?"

He sat on the couch, raking his fingers through his hair. "I understand that, Isabella, but what makes you think that revealing our relationship to them a month from now would make any difference? Besides, I already told you they don't hate you." He turned to me. "My mother actually took the news pretty well. She was a bit apprehensive, which is understandable, I guess, but overall, she seemed okay with it." He smiled encouragingly. "Take it like this — coming home with me means you get to prove to everyone just how wonderful you are and how happy you make me. It's the perfect opportunity to make amends and start all over."

I stared at him, feeling the onslaught of guilt. He wanted to take me home to his family, and I hadn't yet told him about not getting the London relocation.

"Edward, I—"

"Please?" he cut me off, beckoning sweetly. "I really want to start this relationship on the right foot. And that includes, with my family."

My stomach sank at his earnest expression. "Edward, I'm not getting relocated to the London office. Aro has decided not to send me." I grabbed for his hand. "I'm sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you for being patient. Also, Midnight Cougar is the reason I'm still on FF. I don't know what I'd do without her.**

 **xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **Knowing is not as good as loving; Loving is not as good as enjoying. – Chinese Proverb**_

* * *

Edward gave me a bemused look. "You mean to tell me this is it? You're never getting the transfer? This is your boss's final decision?"

"I'm afraid so," I answered quietly, facing him on the couch, my hand firmly clasped around his. "I mean… I haven't insisted on it since he told me, but that's only because I know he doesn't make decisions of this caliber lightly. He's had time to think it through."

The news seemed to hit him pretty hard. Breaking his gaze away from mine, he got up, heading for the balcony once again. He grasped the railing, inhaling deeply.

With a sigh, I followed, wrapping my arms around his torso when I reached him. "I'm sorry," I murmured, pressing my cheek against his cool skin. "I don't know how to fix this or even if I can. Aro said he wasn't sending me because I'm his right hand and he needs me here, in Chicago, with him."

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, hanging his head in defeat. "This is not what I expected. I really thought he was going to give you London. I hoped ─ " He stopped short, letting out a bitter laugh. "Sometimes I'm incredibly naïve for a grown ass man."

"Please don't say that, Edward." I pulled on his sides to make him turn to me. His green eyes regarded me, apprehensive. "I could try to tell Aro about you… explain our situation. Maybe he'll change his mind if he knows what it means to me."

Edward shook his head, voicing what we were both thinking. "I doubt that he will at this stage. Isn't the project supposed to take off in a month?"

"Yes, but I can at least try," I insisted.

"Isabella, your boss is a businessman thinking strictly in terms of the company's best interest. He won't make decisions based on your current love life."

I frowned at his sudden burst of negativity. "I know that. I also know that he values me greatly as an employee. Maybe ─ just maybe ─ he'll take into account what _I_ want."

"Maybe," he parroted, the lone word sounding hollow falling from his lips.

"I don't know what else to do," I admitted, caressing his cheek and feeling the roughness of his beard. "I can't just up and quit my job. I _love_ my job, Edward. I'm good at it. And Aro… he's everything I could hope for in a boss. We work so well together."

"I would never ask you to quit your job," he responded quietly.

"I know you would never ask that of me, and I am grateful for your support. However, if I can't get Aro to change his mind about sending me away, what other option is there but for one of us to have to make a drastic change. How else could we give our relationship a standing chance? We live almost seven thousand miles apart. We wouldn't even last one year."

Edward gave me a look that told me he wasn't pleased with the grim outcome I'd laid out. "Don't say that."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I like to think I'm a realist, Edward."

"I love that about you," he murmured, placing his warm hand on my waist. "But please, let's not jinx this before it's even begun. Talk to your boss. If there is absolutely no way you can convince him, we'll make a plan B."

I nodded; relieved we were getting on common ground. "Plan B sounds reasonable."

"Good." He exhaled a deep breath, trying to put on a brave face. "Now, how about that pasta? I'm a bit hungry."

Smiling, I gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Thank you," I whispered, hoping he could see the gratitude in my eyes.

 **~RS~**

"Fuck." His hot breath fanned against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I moaned in response, pushing my ass against his groin.

A few thrusts later, he came with a loud groan, bringing me over the edge with him.

We lay in bed, spent, both on our backs, staring at the white ceiling.

Edward turned onto his side to face me, his hand caressing my chest, alternating from one breast to the other.

"You have fantastic breasts," he whispered in my ear in the most sinful voice, tweaking the nipples until they pebbled.

I smiled at the compliment, facing him on my side so that our noses were touching. "Thank you. You have a great body yourself."

"Oh, well." He grinned devilishly, tickling the small hollow between my hips and my ribs. "I do my best."

I swatted at his hand and let out a soft chuckle. Then, my smile fell as my mind began to wander.

"Are you going to see your parents tomorrow?" I asked, remembering our earlier conversation. He'd decided to spend Easter Day with me, but it seemed inevitable that he'd visit with them in the following days.

"Yes," he answered, his expression becoming more serious. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know," I admitted softly. "Do you really think that I should?"

"Yeah, I really do." He kissed the tip of my nose, pulling back slightly to look me in the eye. "Although, I wouldn't want you to feel pressured to come with me. I want you to come, but I want it to be your decision."

"All right." I sighed. "I'll think about it until tomorrow."

"Good." He smiled, accepting my answer with a sense of calm that put my nerves at ease somewhat. Sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head, then scratched the nape of his neck. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." I watched his lean form as he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Do you want to watch a movie afterwards?"

"Sure." He gave me a sexy smirk, noticing the way my eyes traveled over his naked body. "Your pick."

While Edward took his shower, I busied myself with making the bed and picking up our clothes off the floor. His T-shirt smelled of him, and I inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent. I shrugged it on, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. Wearing his clothes that were too big on me made me feel incredibly comfortable.

My cell phone rang, distracting me. I walked over to the nightstand and picked it up, seeing Alice's name on the display.

"Hey, Al," I greeted, wondering why she was calling so late on Easter Sunday.

" _Hello, Boss,"_ she replied teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me. "Is there a reason you're calling at seven-thirty in the evening on Easter Sunday?"

" _Why yes, of course there is. I'm guessing you're home._ Alone _."_

"I am home," I confirmed, trying to ignore the last statement.

" _I was thinking you'd like to come over. Jasper's parents bailed on dinner tonight, so it's just the two of us."_

Usually, her offer would've made me feel like a charity case. Not tonight, though.

"Actually… I'm not alone. Edward is here."

" _Oh,"_ she breathed, getting excited. _"That's great! That means you guys are okay?"_

I smiled. "Yeah, we are."

" _I'm so glad, Bella. I really am."_

"Thanks, Al. I am, too."

" _Now you can both come over. Jasper is going to be so happy! Hey, Jaz!"_ she yelled, making me put some distance between my ear and the phone.

"Whoa, take it easy." I chuckled as she rattled off the news to Jasper. "I haven't asked Edward yet."

"Ask me what?"

I turned around and saw that he was standing just outside the bathroom door, looking at me expectantly. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, droplets of water still sliding down his chest. He used a smaller towel to dry his hair and raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for an answer.

"Alice is on the phone," I said, making sure she was hearing as well. "She asked if we wanted to drop by their place. Apparently, Jasper is excited you're back in town."

Edward smiled. "Great. I'm in, if you are."

" _I heard that!"_ Alice exclaimed. _"He wants to come. You can't say no now."_

I shook my head and sighed. _"We'll be there in less than an hour."_

As I hung up, Edward closed the distance between us, leaning down to give me a brief kiss. "The bathroom is all yours."

"Thanks." I raised my head, giving him another kiss, walking over to the dresser. Doing a quick scan, I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a white silk blouse. "I'll be ready in no time."

When I exited the bathroom thirty minutes later, Edward was lying on the bed, already dressed. He was zapping through channels, one of his arms tucked under his head for support.

"Ready?" he asked, turning off the TV and standing.

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse."

Picking up my black blazer from the back of an armchair, I tossed my phone into my purse and took Edward's proffered hand. We headed out of the apartment and towards the garage where my Mercedes was waiting.

Edward started chuckling when we reached my car, running his palm along the hood. "Good memories, eh?" He looked at me with amusement coloring his green eyes.

I shook my head, but couldn't help my smile. "Do you want to drive?" I asked, tossing him the keys before he had a chance to answer.

He caught the keys mid-air and grinned. "If you insist."

I walked over to the passenger side, and he rushed to open my door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I teased. "Thank you."

Edward kissed my hair in return, slapping my ass. "Am I?" he asked, taking a step back and starting to laugh when I took a swing at him and missed.

The drive to Alice and Jasper's apartment was filled with small chat and laughter. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so happy and carefree. He kissed me after parking the car, then again in the elevator, barely pulling away in time before the doors opened on the third floor where a bunch of teenagers were waiting.

We passed them holding hands, and I let out a small chuckle as they gave us curious looks.

Alice flung open the door on the first knock, grinning widely when her eyes landed on us. "Hey, guys. Come on in."

"Nice to see you again, Alice," Edward said, stepping in behind me.

"You too, Edward." She turned her head, calling her boyfriend. "Jaz, they're here!"

A moment later, Jasper came down the hallway from the kitchen. He was holding a bottle of wine.

"Edward, man." He walked over to his old friend, giving him a one-arm hug. "Long time no talk."

Edward smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's good to see you."

"Did you guys eat?" Alice wanted to know. "I made some roast."

"We've had dinner, yes," I said, following her into the living room. "But I won't say no to a glass of that white wine."

"How's London?" Jasper looked to Edward, grabbing a glass from the coffee table and pouring.

Edward sat on the couch beside me, draping his arm around my shoulders. "London's great. I'm heading towards a raise, so work-wise everything is going in the right direction."

It didn't escape anyone's notice he was only referring to his professional life.

"But you like it there," Jasper insisted, handing me the glass.

I accepted it with a soft "thanks," waiting for Edward's answer with interest.

"Yeah, I do. The city is nice, lots to do, and I've made some friends." He looked at me then, his eyes fixing on me intently. "But Chicago seems more appealing."

I felt a knot forming in my throat at his words. Was he thinking about giving up everything he'd achieved in London for the sake of our relationship?

I couldn't fathom the thought. I didn't want to think he'd make such a sacrifice.

If Alice and Jasper caught on to Edward's meaning they showed no sign.

"I dig the beard, though." Jasper changed the subject, offering Edward a glass of wine.

Edward chuckled, running his fingers over it. "Yeah, well, my mother thinks it's unbecoming of me to grow one."

Jasper laughed, joining Alice on the loveseat facing us. "I thought so. How are they, your parents?"

"They're good. Dad's been having some health issues with his high blood pressure, but other than that, everything is all right with them." He paused, taking a sip of wine. "Yours? How come they're missing Easter dinner with their favorite kid?"

I listened, realizing I knew next to nothing about Edward's family.

"Grandpa and his new wife decided to drop in uninvited, so they had to cancel."

Edward laughed. "New wife, huh?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Sixth one, I should mention. I don't know what the hell is going on in that head of his. It's not like he can get it up anymore."

I choked on my wine, and the men laughed at my reaction.

Edward patted my back gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just had no idea your grandfather was such a player, Jasper."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You _really_ have no idea."

"My grandfather never re-married, you know?" Edward seemed to be talking to everyone, but his eyes were on me. "Grandma has been dead for twenty years and he never married again."

"Why?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"He loved her too much, I guess." He toyed with my hair, smiling.

A strange fire ignited inside me at his words.

Could I have been lucky enough to find someone to love me as much as Edward's grandfather loved his wife?

"You guys look so cute together," Alice commented, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, thanks?" I replied, watching her grin at me widely.

"I'm not even joking," she insisted. "You look like the perfect match."

"Alice told me how you two met," Jasper intervened. "That's got to be the best man-meets-woman story I ever heard."

Edward chuckled. "It's going to be a cool story to tell the kids."

I could see Alice raise her eyebrows at the mention of children.

Edward must have noticed because he began to back pedal. "I'm kidding. We're not thinking that far into the future."

"Why not?" She pressed the issue.

"Al," I warned her.

"What?" She gave me an innocent look.

"Let's just say we have other things on our minds to deal with right now, all right?" I said sternly.

She seemed to understand it was neither the time nor the place for such conversation.

"On another note..." She jumped from the loveseat. "I bought the best cake in town. I'm telling you Bella, it's to die for."

She went on to get the cake from the kitchen, and Jasper laughed at her enthusiasm.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me and turned my head to meet them.

There seemed to be a question there, hiding behind green curtains, but I knew it would have to wait until later to be asked... and answered.


End file.
